A dark Sonamy story part 2: the return of Dr Robotnik
by Sonamydarkstory
Summary: This is a direct sequel to my first story.
1. page 1

3 weeks after Sonic and Amy's battle with Purple, Sonic and Amy pass out together on the couch. Sonic is woken up early the next morning because Amy was tossing and turning. Sonic looks down at her and noticed how different she looked, she was purple instead of pink, had dark blue clothes and longer hair, her 3 front strands of hair were gone from Purple chopping them off in battle and she had a scar on her left eye. Sonic nudges her and she wakes up. Sonic asks did you have a bad dream Amy? she replies I can't remember my dreams...she gives Sonic a hug then slowly gets up. Sonic says are you ok to stand? Amy slowly starts walking forward then stumbles back and sits on the couch. Sonic says hey take it easy, you took a beating. Amy pauses and looks down at her feet. Sonic says Amy that was amazing how well you did against Purple, I can't believe you actually broke his sword and almost finished him! Amy looks up and smiles then pauses and says hey, wheres my hammer? Purple kicked it through that building window...Sonic points over to the corner of the room and Amy saw her staff standing up against the wall. Sonic says don't worry, I grabbed it for you while you were out. Amy replies thanks Sonic.

A few days go by and Sonic trains with Amy using a sword against her staff. Amy keeps getting better and better every day. By the 3rd day, Amy was actually able to out match Sonic with her double sided spear. Because Amy was still purple, she had more power than Sonic in his original form. After Amy knocking the sword out of Sonic's hand and besting him, they walk inside and sit down on the couch. Sonic says wow Amy, those new powers of yours are impressive. Amy replies my teacher told me it wont last forever thou...to be honest I'm not even sure why I didn't lose my powers after getting beat and put into a coma. Sonic pauses for a moment. Amy turns the TV on and sees Purple's remaining forces attacking one of the big cities. The people of the city are asking for help from the 2 heroes that saved them from Purple and Eggman nearly a month ago. Sonic says I don't think I even need to ask if you're ready for this with how you kicked my ass moments ago. Amy grabs her staff and says lets go! Sonic grabs his sword and they both run full speed towards the city.

Sonic and Amy are seconds away from the city and Sonic is in disbelief with how fast Amy was. He could tell she was actually slowing down a bit to match his speed. They look ahead and see the city under attack. They could make out one of Purple's massive air ships shooting down buildings one at a time while robot forces with swords, spears and stalves were attacking the police force of the city. Amy dashes ahead of Sonic and turns her staff into the hammer and starts smashing robots to pieces. Sonic runs in and starts slashing robots in half. After 10 minutes and slaying the entire army of robots, the ship drops off one more robot then turned the other way and flew off. Amy yells get back here! Sonic says Amy don't worry about it, lets just finish off this last robot and save the city. The robot lands on the ground 20 feet away from them and takes out a double sided spear. This robot looked a little more tough than the rest of them but Amy turns her staff into the hammer and says I've got this Sonic. Amy ran towards the robot and did her hammer ground pound and flew into the air and after 3 front flips, she turned her hammer into the double sided spear and swung at the robot. The robot blocks with its spear then starts dueling with Amy. After a few minutes of them dueling, the robot elbows Amy in the face and she gets mad then swings her double sided spear and cuts one of the robots legs off then kicks it and sends it flying. The robot lands on its back and tries to get up but cant do it. Amy turns her staff into the hammer then walks up and holds her hammer back, then with a mighty swing, she crushes the robot. The people who came out of hiding and the police force thank Sonic and Amy for their help.

Sonic and Amy run back home and once again, Sonic struggles to keep up with Amy. Amy slows down again and says sorry Sonic, I guess I should go easy on you? Sonic chuckles and replies you're just lucky I'm not Super Sonic right now. Amy replies haha I know. Minutes later they get close to their place and see it in the distance. They both slow down and start walking, Sonic puts his arm around her shoulder and she smiles at him. They make it inside and head upstairs and go to bed. Sonic and Amy fall asleep in each others arms.


	2. page 2

The next morning Sonic wakes up and Amy is not next to him. Sonic gets up and walks downstairs and sees her standing at the window, staring outside with her arms crossed behind her back. Sonic says hey whatsup? Amy replies, I can't exactly explain it but I feel like something is about to happen, Sonic replies, like what? you're probably just imagining things. She pauses then says, brace yourself Sonic! All of a sudden, Sonic and Amy vanish and find themselves shooting quickly through a dark portal and when they come out the other side, they gasp at what they see. They stand on top of a mountain in a completely different world. It looked like a barren wasteland except for a big city they saw in the distance. They could see volcanoes erupting in the distance and thunder storms taking over the sky. Sonic says what the hell is this? and how did you know this was going to happen? Amy replies I didn't know this would happen and I have no idea where we are but I just felt like something was going to happen.

Meanwhile elsewhere...

Dr. Robotnik finds Purple and found out he used the chaos emeralds to power up a black vortex and turn it into a portal to try to bring Sonic and Amy from the past to their time. Robotnik sends his forces to retrieve the chaos emeralds after they flew off, as he takes on Purple. Dr Robotnik says, so you got all the chaos emeralds and tried to bring Sonic and Amy from the past to this time? well it didn't seem to work, I don't see them do you? Robotnik was the metal version of Eggman and had powerful weapons. He lifts his left hand up then a machine gun comes out and shoots at Purple. Purple takes out his double sided long sword and uses a propeller attack to block the bullets. Robotnik detaches his hand and it flew towards Purple and punched him in the face and he fell back. Robotnik used the jet pack on his back and flew towards Purple with great speed and knees him in the gut and Purple flew back 50 feet then Robotnik lifted up his right hand and a rocket came out and fired at Purple and just before the rocket hit him, a purple aura surrounded the bullet and stopped it in its tracks, Purple did a mid air back flip and landed, then looked up and saw his partner in the black robe with the black mask, using psychic powers to hold the bullet. Robotnik fires the machine gun at the one in black and he dodges but then the rocket explodes and even thou Purple was 20 feet away, the blast still sent him flying and gave him minor damage. Dr. Robotnik caught up with the one in black and grabbed him by the neck and started crushing him. Purple came up from behind and swung his double sided long sword into Robotnik's back. His armor was really strong so it only gave him a small cut, he drops the one in black and kicks both of them and sends them flying to the ground. They both land hard on their back side by side, then Robotnik takes out his most powerful weapon. This massive laser cannon comes up from his back and aims towards Purple and the one in black, laying on the ground. They both try to get up but have no luck. Purple reaches over and grabs his hand and says we only have one chance! Robotnik is powering up his cannon. The wind picks up, the cannon shoots little sparks out as its charging up that shoot into the ground and create small blasts. Purple says too late pathetic fool. Robotnik fires the charged up blast and it smashed into the ground in milliseconds and created a massive explosion that seemed to shake the earth.

Sonic and Amy feel the ground shake and they both struggle to hold their footing. The shaking stops after 15 seconds. Sonic says what was that? Amy replies we have to get out of here, quick follow me! They both run away from the direction of Purple and Robotnik and head towards one of the big mechanical cities they see in the distance. They enter the city and don't see anybody and everything seems quiet. Then they both hear something in the distance, they look up and see a ship that looked like it belonged to Eggman's fleet. Amy says what the? isn't Eggman dead? I thought Purple killed him? Sonic says Amy quickly lets hide! They duck behind the wall of a building and see the ship lower itself. It lands in the middle of the city in a big open area. Sonic and Amy watch from the distance and see robots armed with machine guns, lasers and rocket launchers. 14 of them with weapons are walking ahead while 6 of them are carrying a rope attached to a big cage, Sonic and Amy saw people locked in the cage. The robots walk into a building and the ship takes off. Sonic and Amy follow behind and sneak in after them. They follow the robots down a long hallway and they see a bright light up ahead and hear cries of pain in the distance. Sonic looks up and sees a ventilation shaft above them and says Amy, up here! He jumps up into the ventilation shaft and Amy jumps in too and follows him closely. The yelling and screaming gets louder as they make their way to the end of the shaft. They peek through the guard and look into the room and their face turns white.


	3. page 3

The one in black says wow that was close! Purple replies, yes we're lucky to be alive...They had teleported at the last second and dodged Dr. Robotniks laser cannon. Purple says so I take it you grabbed the purple chaos emerald? He replies yup that's how I stopped that bullet in its tracks. Purple says what do you mean? The one in black replies, I don't know what happened but the chaos emerald gave me powers. Purple replies, interesting...that will most likely come in handy for helping us defeat Dr. Robotnik and his team. The one in black says, we still can't win, your attempt to bring Sonic and Amy from the past to our time didn't work. Purple says, you have the purple chaos emerald, if it gives you psychic powers you should be able to focus and tell me where they are. The one in black pauses then tries to locate Sonic and Amy, he says no way! it did work! With their help maybe we can win now! Purple replies remember, they are our enemies, you swore loyalty to me in return for saving your life against Robotnik, He is the main enemy but once him and his team are gone, Sonic and Amy are the enemy. The one in black pauses then replies I understand...

Sonic and Amy are in shock with what they see in the main room. People are in line to get into a machine that turns them into robots. A person tries to run and 3 robots grab him and force him into the machine, they close the door and the person bangs on the glass door with fear in his eyes. A light blue robot presses the button and the machine starts up then an electrical field covers the man and he lets out a blood curling scream then in seconds he is turned into a robot and they open the door and he walks out and the robots give him a gun. Sonic clenches his fists and Amy tries to hold him still, just when Sonic was ready to kick the guard down and jump out, A screen popped up on the big computer then Sonic and Amy gasp. It was Dr. Robotnik and he talks to the light blue robot. Robotnik says, I foiled the plans to bring Sonic and Amy 15 years from the past. Sonic and Amy's eyes go wide and they look at each other. Robotnik continues and says, that's one less thing to worry about...anyways I take it all 7 of you got a chaos emerald as they flew off? The light blue robot responds not quite, boss. He replies, What do you mean!? The robot responds, 6 of us got 1 each but the purple chaos emerald was nowhere to be found. Dr. Robotnik replies, I have 7 large cities all over the world under my control all set up to find survivors in the area and robotisize them and I need 1 powerful robot in each city to defend it. Now you're telling me there are only 6 of you so that means now I need my 2 main henchmen...Robotnik pauses...Sonic and Amy keep quiet and keep watching. All of a sudden Robotnik looks up and locks eyes with Sonic and says Purple's plan worked! Robotnik points to them and yells kill the intruders! All robots turn towards Sonic and Amy and fire at them.

Purple lights up his aura and his eyes glow. The one in black watches patiently. Purple gets a glimpse of the 6 robots that each got a chaos emerald right after they flew off. He sees one each in all of Dr. Robotnik's large cities. He notices one city had way less defense, only about 30 robots with guns were in charge of the city and no powerful robot with a chaos emerald. His aura dies down and the one in black says so whats the plan? He says I know where we attack next, follow me! He flew off and the one in black uses his psychic aura to lift himself up off the ground and fly behind Purple.

Sonic and Amy quickly run and jump out the other end of the vent as it explodes and they get chased by the 20 robots along with the light blue one down the hall. They make it outside then a big ice beam shoots past them and just barely misses them. it hits a building and ices up 30 feet around where the blast hit. Sonic and Amy turn around and face the light blue robot along with the rest of the others. Amy takes her staff out and turns it into the hammer. Sonic charges up a spin dash. Sonic spin dashes towards 5 robots and as they fire at him, they all miss and Sonic smashes into them and destroys them. The light blue robot fires an ice beam at Amy and she swings her hammer and rebounds the attack and it flew back at the light blue robot, the robot jumps out of the way and the blast freezes 2 other robots. Amy runs full speed and ground pounds with her hammer and flew into the air and after 3 front flips she comes down and smashes the frozen robots to pieces, the light blue robot punches Amy in the back of the head before she gets the chance to turn around and she stumbled forward. Sonic ran up and punched the robot and it fell back. Sonic charges up a spin dash and Amy smacks him with the hammer to launch him with great speed, the light blue robot jumps out of the way but they destroy 4 more robots with their double attack. 3 robots with machine guns fire at Sonic and he outruns the bullets then comes racing in and spin dashes them to pieces. The light blue robot shot Sonic with an ice beam and froze him then ran forward and kicked him and sent him flying then he smashed into a building and the ice shattered and Sonic lay there not moving. Amy turns her staff into the double spear and spin attack slashes 3 robots into pieces then the remaining 3 (2 with lasers and 1 with a rocket launcher) fire at her. She dodges the attacks then the light blue robot fires an ice beam at her and freezes her. The light blue robot says finish her off! All 3 fire at Amy and the missiles explode on impact creating a loud bang.


	4. page 4

Purple and the one in black are flying towards the one city that he had planned out to attack. The one in black asks so why this one? Purple replies 6 robots have a chaos emerald and I think when I brought those 2 into our time, I did something to the emeralds and changed them, seeing as how the purple chaos emerald gave you powers, it seems like each emerald has its own individual power which is most likely going to make those robots somewhat difficult to beat... I didn't sense any of them in this one city so we're going to take it over and reprogram their computer to robotisize people and turn them to our side. As you know we are critically out numbered by Dr. Robotnik and only have about 25 percent the size of his army. That's why even thou Sonic and Amy are the enemy too, they will at least keep Dr. Robotnik busy and unintentionally help us. The one in black says do you really think he would leave one of his major cities so defenseless? He replies well if there was something to worry about, we would have sensed it. The one in black replies if you say so...Purple says we're just about there, lets hurry.

The missiles hit the frozen Amy Rose and the ice shattered and a big blast happens and Sonic looks up then says no...Amy! The 3 remaining robots shoot at Sonic and he gets mad and easily dodges the attacks then smashes through them with his fists and feet, the dust settled and Amy lay there not moving, she slowly turns from purple to pink again and her hair gets shorter, her 3 front hair strands grew back, her eyes went back to a normal green and her clothes turn back to red. Sonic charges at the light blue robot and the robot shot large icicles at him, he dodges 2 of them, then the 3rd one just scraped his left side and he stumbles, the robot ran forward and kicked Sonic and he flew into a building then the robot ran up and punched Sonic several times until he dropped. The robot jumped back and charged up his ice aura, preparing for a big attack of some kind. Sonic slowly gets up then just before the robot launches its attack, Amy came up from behind with the hammer and smashed the robot in the back of the head and ice beams shot out in several directions and the light blue robot froze. Sonic quickly charges up a spin dash and reaches top speed, the robot started to break free of the ice but before it could, Sonic shot towards the robot at high speed and smashes it into pieces. The robot turned into dust and the light blue chaos emerald floated upwards. Sonic says well look at that, Eggman has trusted the chaos emeralds to his robots again. Amy says now we know what we must do in this time...hey what is it doing? The light blue chaos emerald floated towards Sonic and vanished when it touched him. Amy said what the? where did it go? All of a sudden Sonic lit up an ice aura and fired a big ice beam at one of the buildings and turned a big chunk of it into ice. Amy says woah no way! Sonic says, it looks like the chaos emeralds are a little different in the future...So Amy you're pink again? She looks into a window and sees her reflection. Amy says, my teacher told me it wouldn't last forever...Without warning a rocket fired at them and they jumped out of the way but the blast sent them flying. Amy flew through the air and flew close to a building. She turned her staff into the double sided spear and slashes into the side of the building and slows herself down then lands on the ground on her feet. Sonic flew through the air in the other direction and used his ice aura to light up an ice path and ride it down to the ground. They both look up and spot Dr. Robotnik hovering in the air. Sonic yells Eggman! I thought you were dead? Didn't Purple cut your head off? Robotnik lifts up his left hand and the machine gun comes out and starts shooting at Sonic. Sonic runs from the bullets and barely dodges them, man he's fast! Dr. Robotnik lifts up his right hand and fires a rocket at Sonic, the rocket misses him by only 5 feet and the blast sends him flying and in mid air, Robotnik fires his laser eyes at him and fries Sonic then he falls to the ground. Amy climbs up a 10 story building then jumps off and does a triple front flip hammer smash towards Robotnik but just before her hammer hits, Robotnik reaches behind him and grabs her and throws her with force, into a building and she smashes through the window and tumbles down a hallway then smashes through a wall. Robotnik comes through the hole in the wall and lands in front of Amy. She lay there not moving and cut up a bit. He says, I'll deal with you in a second, He flew back out of the building and slowly hovers down to where Sonic was laying. Robotnik looks down and pauses for a second...he says WHAT!? Where did he go? He quickly flew back into the building with Amy in it and she was also gone. Dr. Robotnik yells out in anger.

Purple and the one in black finally make it to the city. They hover above the city and stare down at it, the thunder storms seemed to be getting worse. It was dark out and very windy. Alright lets destroy these junk piles then reprogram the computer to robotisize people and add them to our team. The one in black replies, something doesn't seem right...Purple replies I don't sense anything. Quit worrying and lets just get it done. Purple lands in the middle of the city with the one in black following behind him. Purple points to the big building and says that's where we'll find them. 2 sets of red eyes light up in the dark in the distance from 2 powerful enemies that Purple didn't know about and couldn't sense.


	5. page 5

Sonic and Amy wake up in a cave next to a fire and see a figure wearing a white cloak and white mask facing them on the other side of the fire. They both ask, who are you? The one in white talks and they can tell shes female. She replies Dr. Robotnik can sense where you are so I gave the 2 of you a cloaking device. I left you both some food and water. Once you've rested up you should both leave here and go get the other chaos emeralds. She walks out of the cave and Sonic struggles to get up then tries to chase after her, he says wait hang on a second! The one in white throws a little device onto the ground and it opens up into an electrical barrier blocking the entrance of the cave. Amy runs up too and adds hey what are you doing? locking us up in here? The one in white replies, the barrier will shut off in 20 minutes, Take care of yourselves. The one in white ran off into the distance.

Purple and the one in black make it into the main room where the robotisizing machine was kept. They slaughter 30 robots in the room in less than a minute. Purple uses his double sided long sword to cut through robots like butter and the one in black uses his psychic powers to fling the robots into the walls and smash them to pieces. The one in black says that was easy. Purple says now that we've claimed one of Robotnik's cities we can relocate our 50 robots to this area and fortify it. The one in black says hey...Purple replies yes I know, I cant sense them either. The one in black says, maybe Dr. RobotniK killed them? Purple replies its possible because they got their first chaos emerald and then I sensed Robotnik heading towards them. The one in black says or maybe she got to them and gave them one of her cloaking devices, that's why we cant sense her either, so maybe. Purple says that's also possible...do you still wish to recruit her to our team? The one in black replies yes...Purple says, she might join with Sonic and Amy then you know that would make her our enemy too right? The one in black replies she wont join them, I know she will want to stay away from them, she might save them from Robotnik a couple times but I dont think well have to worry about her. Purple says I hope you're right. The one in black asks so whats next? He replies, I'm going to the city that Sonic and Amy cleaned up for us and take over that one next then we'll spread out our forces. The one in black replies shouldn't we go after the chaos emeralds? Purple says no that will keep Sonic and Amy busy. While Robotnik is going after Sonic and Amy I'm sure the one in white will help keep them alive if need be. That way we can take over the city after Sonic and Amy take out the enemies and once we have a bigger army than Robotnik, we can launch an attack and finish both sides off.

The electric net shuts off then Sonic and Amy get up and exit the cave, Sonic says alright lets head out and get another chaos emerald. Amy senses the next chaos emerald location and they both run off. Sonic and Amy make it to the 2nd city. Amy says I can sense the 2nd chaos emerald in the main room just like last time. Sonic says be careful not to get caught, Robotnik cant sense us according to the one in white but if we're spotted then he'll come for us and hes faster than we are. Got it, she replies. They sneak past a dozen robots keeping guard in front of the main entrance and make their way into the main building. They run down the hall and make it into the main room. They look up and see a large grizzly bear being robotisized and turned into a scary machine. The red robot was in the room and it looked over at them then lit up a fireball in its hand. All of a sudden the dozen robots run in and they have enemies on both sides. The red robot shoots a fireball towards Sonic and Amy, then goes to press a button. Amy turns her staff into the hammer and bats away the fireball and Sonic lights up his ice aura and shoots an ice beam at the red robots hand and it freezes up. The robot lights up a fireball and melts the ice then shoots another one at Sonic and he jumps out of the way. The red robot pressed the button and the robotisized bear gets out. Sonic and Amy go back to back as the enemies on both sides closed in on them. Amy had her hammer and was facing the dozen robots while the red robot and the robotisized bear were walking towards Sonic.

Purple left the main building and the 2 with the glowing red eyes in the dark are just about ready to jump out and attack then Dr. Robotnik says you must leave the city now and remain hidden. Also never attack anybody unless instructed too. Purple teleports into the sky then flew off towards the city where Sonic destroyed the light blue robot. He thinks to himself, it was a good move bringing Sonic and Amy here. Robotnik will be going after them mostly and that gives me the chance to take over his cities. As Purple was flying off towards the other city, he had no idea that Dr. Robotnik was flying towards the city he just left.


	6. page 6

Sonic light up his ice aura and shot another ice beam towards the red robot, the robot shot a fire blast and melted the beam and Sonic jumped out of the way and Amy ducked and the blast flew past her and destroyed 2 robots. The bear runs up and swings at Sonic and he jumps over him, the bear chases after him and Sonic runs towards the red robot. The robot shot another fire blast at Sonic and Sonic ducked then the blast went over top of him and hit the bear. The bear stumbled back and fell over. Sonic's back got a bit of a burn because the blast got too close. Amy turns her staff into the double sided spear and runs at the robots that are shooting at her. She uses a propeller attack to block the machine guns. She turns her staff into the hammer to smash away the guns with lasers. One of the robots shoots a rocket at her and as she ran towards them, she hit the ground with her hammer and double front flips over the rocket and comes crashing down with her hammer and flattens 2 robots. She turns her staff back into the double spear and cuts 4 more down. The remaining 4 back up and keep shooting but she outruns the bullets and spears the remaining 4 through the chest and they explode. Sonic punches the red robot in the face and the robot stumbled back then jumps forward and gives Sonic a fire punch. Sonic gets a small burn on his face and falls back. Amy runs up and swings her hammer at the red robot and it dodges then kicks Amy and she goes flying and flips through the air and lands it. Sonic runs at the red robot and jumps up and in mid air, the bear swipes at Sonic and sends him flying into the wall. The bear then runs at the robot and slashes its chest and creates small sparks that shot out of its body. The red robot runs from the bear as the bear starts smashing things and destroys the robotisizing machine and starts tearing the building down. Amy runs over and helps Sonic up and they both run outside. The red robot follows them out as its getting chased by the bear. They all resume their battle outside and the red robot shoots small fireballs at the bear and it seems to have no affect then the bear slashes the robot again and more sparks shoot out and it goes flying and lands hard then doesn't move. The bear starts running towards Sonic and Amy then Sonic shoots an ice beam at the bear and as its running, it slowly starts to freeze as it gets closer, then about 3 feet away it finally stops moving. Amy jumps at the bear with her hammer and the ice breaks before she hits it and the bear swatted her away and she flew into the ground headfirst. The bear ran at Sonic again and Sonic shot another ice beam at the bear but he felt his aura weaken and the beam was weaker and didn't freeze the bear but only slowed it down. Amy was down and Sonic was losing energy and starting to feel weak and the bear was getting closer. All of a sudden a massive fire blast completely destroyed the bear then the red robot walked up and grabbed Sonic by the throat and with its free hand, charged up another fire blast to finish off Sonic. The robot was ready to fire the blast at close range then from behind, it took a spear through the head and Amy ripped its head off and flung the robots head, then the head and body both exploded. Sonic says look...its doing it again. The red chaos emerald flew towards Amy then vanished. Amy pauses for a second, then lit up a fire aura. Sonic says I bet this means every emerald has its own power, it looks like whoever kills the robot, gets the emerald and a power up. Sonic says, so what makes me curious is we have the red and light blue chaos emerald. They grant us fire and ice powers. Amy says so what do the other ones do then?

Purple was flying close to the city Sonic and Amy were in and looked over and saw a fire blast shoot out into the sky. He thinks, can it be? He quickly flew over to the city and landed on a roof top and looked down and saw Sonic and Amy both with ice and fire auras. He thinks to himself, so they have 2 chaos emeralds now. I wish I could battle Sonic again but now's not the time. As soon as I don't need you anymore and you're strong enough, we will battle again Sonic.

The one in black is putting people into the robotisizing machine to recruit more allies then all of a sudden he stops and thinks to himself...something doesn't seem right. Dr. Robotnik was hovering above the city that the one in black was staying in. He takes out his main weapon, and aims it at the city. The one in black says, I cant sense a presence but my instincts are telling me something is going to happen! He runs outside and looks up and spots Robotnik. His cannon was charging up and little sparks shot out then the thunder clouds above him started getting more intense. The one in black starts running out of the city. With a big bang, the cannon fired and took out a good chunk of the city.


	7. page 7

Sonic and Amy feel the ground shake again and Amy says, there it is again! what is doing that? Purple says oh no! that blast came from the city I just left. Please be ok! Purple teleports out of site to avoid being spotted by Sonic and Amy then flew off at top speed to go after the one in black.

Dr. Robotnik devastated the city and smoke was everywhere. He all of a sudden realized he couldn't sense another one of his robots. He says, the red one now too?! He quickly puts his cannon away then his jets burn and he flew off at incredible speeds towards the city that Sonic and Amy were in, about half of the way to the city Robotnik looks over and spots a figure way in the distance flying in the opposite direction. He uses his built in site scope and zooms in and sees Purple flying towards the city he just blew up. Dr. Robotnik grumbles and says I cant let him get away, but I have to attend to Sonic and Amy before they get away! Robotnik puts on a 3 way video call with the white and yellow robot, he says change of plans, Sonic and Amy will most likely be headed to the closest city to the one their at now so my plan is...

Sonic and Amy arrive at the 3rd city. Sonic says that's weird, this city looks different. The city was closed off and surrounded by a large wall over 200 feet high and seemed to only have one entrance. They walk up to the front door and it opens, Amy says that's creepy, I don't like this Sonic. He replies come on we need to get all the emeralds if were going to defeat Eggman. They walk through a hallway that branches off into many different directions, Sonic says wow, one could get lost in here easily it looks like. Amy says its too quiet in here, I don't like it. They come to a big opening where they cant see the floor or the ceiling, they only see black when they look up or down. There's also a massive bridge about 200 feet long attached to the other side of the abyss. Amy pauses then says...Sonic, its right on the other side...they see a figure standing on the other side. Its a robot with an electric aura. Sonic runs across the bridge towards the enemy waiting for him on the other side. Amy says Sonic wait! she hesitates then tries to pass to and all of a sudden the bridge starts to collapse and she jumps back and almost falls into the abyss. Sonic jumps forward and grabs onto the ledge then quickly climbs up. The robot with the electric aura runs ahead and Sonic turns around and watches the bridge fall into the darkness. He yells Amy! she replies Sonic! what do we do now? Sonic says I have to run ahead and get that chaos emerald! She replies what? you're gonna leave me?! Sonic replies I'm sorry, we have to get all the chaos emeralds! She says...I cant go on without you...Sonic says, believe in yourself Amy, you took care of yourself when I was imprisoned under that lake and you've gotten a lot stronger since then. She replies, ok, I'll go back the way I came and find another way around, just be careful Sonic...You too! he replies then runs after the robot. Amy stares into Sonic's direction until hes out of site then turns around and starts walking back the way she came in. She walks to where the entrance was and says oh no...the front door was destroyed and a bunch of broken pieces of metal and mechanical junk blocked the front door. She hears a loud bang come from down the hallway somewhere. She starts walking around the maze like mechanical hallway looking for an exit of some kind. After a few minutes of walking around she hears another loud bang. even closer this time. She takes out her staff and turns it into the hammer and lights up her fire aura and stands still waiting for another loud bang. surely enough 10 seconds later she hears another one that sounds only about 30 feet away. She turns around and looks down every hall way in site and sees nothing. Everything goes quiet and the only thing she hears is the low humming of her fire aura and her hands tightly gripping the hammer. She waits another 15 seconds then without warning, the lights go out and the only thing giving Amy just a little bit of light, was her fire aura. Then at the end of the hallway she sees a set of yellow glowing eyes.

Purple arrived in the city that Dr. Robotnik just destroyed and flew down to see if there were any survivors and hoping that the one in black wasn't killed. Robotnik flew above the city right after Purple got there and saw him down in the city. Robotnik quickly flew down and ran up behind Purple, he turned around then Robotnik punched him in the face and sent him flying through a building that was already smashed up. Purple flew out the other side then flipped then landed and took out his double sided long sword. Robotnik fired his left fist at Purple and Purple sliced the fist in half with his sword. Robotnik then used his jetpack on full speed and plowed into Purple, then smashed into a building. Robotnik held him against the wall with his right hand then lifted his left hand up that had the missing hand and started shooting the machine gun right into Purples face.


	8. page 8

Sonic runs after the yellow robot and as he gets close, the robot turns into a bolt of lightning and in a flash, ends up 50 feet away from Sonic. Sonic lights up his ice aura and fires a couple icicles at the yellow robot but he easily dodges. They come to the end of a long hallway and Sonic can see the exit. He chases the robot outside then sees it standing there facing him. The door slams shut in behind Sonic and Sonic tries to pry open the door but it doesn't work. He turns around and spin dashes at the robot but the robot dodges then teleports out of site. Sonic yells you coward!

Dr. Robotnik is firing a machine gun directly into Purples face and small sparks start shooting out. Purple punches Robotnik in the gut several times then the gun finally stops shooting and Robotnik stumbles back. Purple had major damage to his face, he flew forward and kicked Robotnik in the face and he stumbled back some more. Purple charged up a shadow ball and fired it at Robotnik and the ball exploded then he nearly toppled over. Purple ran up and went to punch him then Robotnik shot him with his laser eyes and Purple buckled to his knees getting fried. More sparks started to shoot out then all of a sudden a huge beaten up building came crashing down and landed directly on top of Robotnik. The one in black quickly runs up and grabs Purple off the ground then flew off. About 30 seconds after they escape the city, Dr. Robotnik blasts the building on top of him to pieces in a rage.

Amy is standing there with her fire aura and her hammer in her hands. The yellow eyes at the end of the hall flash and it runs towards Amy. It got close and she could see it was the white robot, this one was bigger than the others and had a big scythe. It swung at Amy and Amy quickly turns the hammer into the staff and goes on the defense. The robot takes mighty swings at Amy, she blocks every attack but the force of the robots swing was so intense it hurt Amy every time she blocked. She started swinging her staff with momentum at just the right moments so blocking the attacks stopped hurting. She blocks an attack and shoves the robot back a bit with her staff, she shoots several small fire bolts into the robot and the robot blocks most of them with its big scythe then it runs up and boots Amy and she flew back and landed on her side. The robot goes to finish her off and right as it comes down with its swing, its blocked by a double sided spear. The one in white had showed up to save Amy. The white robot turned its scythe into a double sided long sword and started dueling with Amy and the one in white, both with double spears. Amy attacked from the front and the one in white attacked from behind. The robot managed to dodge all the attacks. It hit Amy in the face with the handle of the double sided long sword and then kicked her and she stumbled back. The one in white lands an attack on the robots back giving it a decent size cut and small sparks shot out. The robot gave her a back kick and she flew 30 feet and landed on her back. The robot ran at her and Amy charged up a fire blast. As the robot approached the one in white laying on the ground, it turned its sword back into a scythe and lifted its weapon upwards then just before it came down with the swing, Amy shot the fire blast at the robot and it turned around and saw the attack coming so it turned the scythe back into the double sided long sword and used the propeller attack to hold the blast in place. The robot struggled to hold the blast in place as it was a powerful attack, the sword slowly started to melt then the one in white got up and stepped back then through her spear into the robots back and it dropped the weapon and the fire blast blew up in the robots face and the robot dropped and hit the floor.

Dr. Robotnik is just about ready to chase after Purple and the one in black until he gets a message from the yellow robot that the plan worked and Sonic and Amy were separated. Robotnik asks, is Sonic still there? the yellow robot replies yes he is. Dr. Robotnik lights up his jet packs and says perfect! In a flash he flew off towards Sonic.

Sonic tries for a while to get into the building then all of a sudden, Dr. Robotnik shows up hovering above Sonic. Sonic sees him and makes a run for it. Robotnik laughs and says I never thought I'd see the day when you were afraid of me. One of Robotnik's ships flew over top of the city as Sonic tries to run. Dr. Robotnik flew after Sonic and shot a rocket at him. The rocket missed but once again, came close enough that the blast sends Sonic flying. Sonic lands on his face and quickly gets up. He looks up and sees Robotnik flying towards him. Sonic ran at him and threw a punch. Sonic misses then Robotnik says, you're too slow! and boots Sonic in the back of the head and he flew into the air then Robotnik fires his laser eyes at Sonic and he hit the ground and gasped for air. The ship flew over top of them, then a beam came down and picked up Sonic and brought him into the ship. The robots strap Sonic to a table in a room. Dr. Robotnik walks in and says I cant wait to show you where we are going!


	9. page 9

The white robot lay there on the ground not moving. Amy says that's weird. usually when the robot is defeated, the chaos emerald appears. Without warning, the robot quickly gets up and its hand turns into a hook and it shoots out with a rope attached to it. The hook flew towards Amy and she moved out of the way just in time. The hook kept going and hit the wall, the rope pulls the robot towards Amy at an incredible speed and the robot with all its momentum, punches Amy in the face and she slams into the wall hard and gets knocked out and got a black eye. The one in white runs up and attacks the robot with her double spear. She slashes the robot 3 times and more sparks shoot out. The robot was in rough shape, it was melted, shooting out sparks everywhere and was a lot slower from the damage it had taken. The robot puts away the hook and takes out the double sided long sword. The 2 of them duel for a couple minutes and the one in white knocks the sword out of the robots hands then the robot punches her in the face and her mask flew off. The robot then got hit with another fire blast from behind and one of its arms fell off and it struggled to stand. Amy and the one in white relentlessly attack with both of their double sided spears and slash the robot several times then Amy finishes it with stabbing the robot through the chest. The robot fell over and exploded. The white chaos emerald floats towards Amy then disappears. Her staff had 4 buttons on it now instead of 2. Amy looks at her upgraded staff for a second then looks up at the one in white without her mask on for the first time and gasps when she sees her face.

Meanwhile Sonic was still tied down to the table unable to move. Dr. Robotnik says, we're almost there. Sonic shouts, where are you taking me? how did you survive and when and how did you become a robot? Robotnik says an interesting story actually...but no point in telling you because of whats about to happen to you. He laughs and walks out of the room. Sonic says its now or never! He lit up his ice aura and uses all of his energy to make the aura as cold as possible, finally the mechanical bands that had him tied down, froze and broke into pieces and Sonic was free. Sonic jumps up and fires big icicles at the side of the ship and blows an opening into the ship. He looks down and sees hes really high up. He says ok I can do this. He steps back then runs and jumps out the side of the ship and uses an ice beam to create a path of ice to ride on, that shot downwards. The thick black clouds shot lightning close to Sonic and he loses balance and falls off the ice path. Sonic falls through the air and gets closer to the ground. He shoots another ice beam and lands on the new path but his ice aura gets weaker and it gives out then the path of ice ends and Sonic is still about 40 feet above the ground. With lots of speed and momentum he crashes hard into the ground and tumbles several feet before stopping, Sonic was beat up and he passed out. The one in black lands next to him then walks over and picks him up. He says, its good to see you again...I will help you this time but might not get to do it again because of how things turned out for me. For now I'll take you away from here so Robotnik doesn't find you and I'll bring you some place you can rest.

Amy looks at the one in white...she was a purple hedgehog with similar hair to Sonic's, and had the same facial features as Amy. Who are you? why were you hiding your identity? Wait a minute...we're 15 years in the future...are you...my daughter? She pauses for a second then replies, yes...Amy runs up and gives her a hug. She says I'm sorry I had to keep it from you because it might change the future if you know who I am and I may not be born now...Amy says so I become a mom? wait...so the father is Sonic right? She replies yes, which is why you must promise me you won't tell Sonic who I am. Amy says I understand, I promise. So...whats your name? She replies Violet. Amy smiles and says we picked a good name for you. So now that I know that, is there anything else you can tell me? I've been wondering but I'm also scared to know the answer. Where are the Sonic and Amy of this time? how did Eggman come back? what happened to the chaos emeralds? who brought me and Sonic to this time? was it you? She says I don't know everything but I'll tell you what I know. After you and Sonic defeated Purple, there was peace for a very long time. All of this didn't start happening until just over a year ago. We lived a happy life as a family for 11 years and you 2 had me 3 years after the fight with Purple. I honestly have no idea how Dr. Robotnik came back but hes the metal version of Eggman and by far the most powerful being alive. Amy repeats so what happened to the Sonic and Amy of this time? and who brought us to this time? Violet pauses then answers. Dr. Robotnik isn't the only one who came back from the dead...Amy pauses then says no...him? Violet replies yes, Purple is back too. Amy asks how come we haven't ran into him? Violet replies, He needed you and Sonic in this time to keep Dr. Robotnik busy because Purple was out numbered and overwhelmed and couldn't win this war, so he left you 2 alone...for now...also...the Sonic and Amy of this time die 1 year ago in the fight against Robotnik. Amy gasps, then drops to her knees and looks down with a sad look on her face. Violet says I'm sorry, I know its bad news but we finally have a chance to change things. Purple brought you back for his own reasons but he gave us a chance to change things and win this war! She walks over and reaches out to Amy and offers her hand. Amy looks up and smiles and says you're right, she grabs her hand and stands up. Violet says so it looks like your weapon was upgraded, you should take a look. Amy takes out her staff and sees the 4 buttons on the side. She presses the first one and it turns into the hammer. She presses the second one and it turns into an axe, she says woah that's new, she presses the third button and instead of the double sided spear it turned into the double sided long sword. She presses the fourth button and it turns into a single sided spear head. She says that's weird, seems kinda pointless with my other weapons I've got now. She presses it again and the spear head shot out with a rope attached to it and it shot through the air quickly and stuck into the wall then without warning, pulled Amy towards the wall and she slammed into the wall and fell over. Violet runs up and asks, are you ok? Amy wipes a bit of blood from her nose, uh yeah, just my pride...this will take some getting used to. Amy stands up then says ok now we need to figure a way out of here I guess. Violet says I don't know if there's another way across. Amy says follow me. They walk back towards where she last saw Sonic, where the bridge collapsed. Amy and Violet stand at the base of the bridge and look at a 200 foot gap across. Amy says hmm I wonder. Violet says no don't do it, that's stupid. Amy says I don't see another option and we need to go find Sonic. She takes out her newly upgraded staff and presses the fourth button and the spear head comes out. She aims carefully across the deep dark pit and fires the spearhead. Amy says better hold on. Violet grabs on for dear life then the spear head connects with the other side. Amy and Violet quickly fly across the abyss and they make it to the other side. They both run down the long hall way then make their way outside and Amy looks around and doesn't see Sonic anywhere.

The one in black lands in an area far away from the city and brings Sonic into a small cave and quickly makes a bed out of twigs and branches for him. He uses his mind to gather the materials and make the bed for him. He starts walking off after making the bed then Sonic wakes up and says hey wait...who are you and why did you help me? He says you weren't supposed to see me. Sonic says what? The one in black lifts his hand up and Sonic starts getting tired then passed out. The one in black says sorry... I am glad to see you're back but I've made my decision and unfortunately when this is all over, you will be my enemy. He takes his black mask off and he looks identical to Sonic except he had blue eyes instead of green eyes. He stares at Sonic for a bit then he put his mask back on and flew off. I should go check on Purple and see how his repairs are going.

Dr. Robotnik flips out when he finds out Sonic escaped. He sets up a video call with the dark blue robot. He says I want you to find Sonic, he should be around your area, I want you to leave the city and go look for him, you should be able to track him down with your senses...

Sonic wakes up half an hour later and its dark outside. He walks outside the cave and thinks to himself, I've got to find Amy but I don't even know where to look. He hears a howling coming from the distance. He looks over to where he heard the sound come from and sees a figure standing in the distance facing him with yellow eyes that lit up in the dark. The figure was so far away Sonic had a hard time seeing what it was. All of a sudden the full moon came out from in behind the clouds, then it got down on all fours and ran at Sonic. when it got closer, Sonic's eyes went wide and he saw it was a robotic version of Werehog Sonic.


	10. page 10

Sonic jr was flying towards Purple to check on him and see if he was done his repairs, he gets close then stops and looks back towards Sonic's direction. He senses something bad is going to happen to Sonic. He turns around and headed back towards Sonic.

Dr. Robotnik organizes his whole team into 2 sections, himself and 50 robots go to one city and start hunting for more people to robotisize and add to his army, then his remaining 150 go to another city along with the green robot. Robotnik sets up a video call with the yellow robot and tells him to search for Purple and finish him off if hes still damaged.

Amy focuses and tries to locate Sonic but fails so she tries to locate all 4 remaining chaos emeralds. She locates the green robot in the city closest to the one they were currently in that they just managed to escape from, she locates the yellow one that was currently flying around looking for Purple, she locates the dark blue one and sees hes fighting Sonic. Amy says oh no! Sonic is up against another robot with a chaos emerald but hes so far away! Violet replies we have to go help him, the green chaos emerald can wait, we should hurry. Amy says wait hold on...the purple chaos emerald isn't held by a robot, who's is this person and why does he dress like you? He has the same cloak and mask except its black instead of white. She replies I'll explain later, we have to help Sonic. Amy says ok tell me later, lets get going! They both run towards Sonic and the metal werehog.

Sonic faces off against the metal werehog. Sonic lights up his ice aura and shoots large icicles at the metal werehog and it slashes them to pieces, Sonic shoots an ice beam to freeze the metal werehog as it runs on all fours towards Sonic, inches away it freezes and stops moving. Sonic jumps up and spin kicks it in the face and breaks the ice. The metal werehog stumbles back a bit then uses its long stretchy arms to punch Sonic in the face and he flew through the air but before he got too far, the metal werehog reached out with its long arm and grabbed him, then swung him the other way quickly through the air and slammed him onto his stomach on the ground. The metal werehog again, runs on all fours towards Sonic and Sonic jumps out of the way and starts running from the metal werehog because he couldn't outmatch it in strength but he was faster, Sonic heads towards a huge volcano in the distance and the metal werehog struggles to keep up. Sonic makes it to the top then metal werehog finally catches up in behind him. Sonic spin dashes into the metal werehog and it swats him away like a fly. Sonic flew through the air and shot icicles at the metal werehog then it dodges the attack and jumped through the air and swings its claws towards it, but Sonic uses his superior speed to get in behind it. Sonic kicks it in the back of the head and it flew towards the ground but landed on all fours. Sonic runs in front before it gets back up and he punches it in the face and it stumbles back, Sonic spin dashes at it again and knocks it down. It lands on its back then Sonic jumps up high then comes down with a knee to the gut and the metal werehog took a dent and small sparks shot out. Sonic steps back then charges up his ice aura. Shortly after, it starts to snow lightly, Sonic says come on gotta hurry. His ice aura got more powerful and it started to freeze everything around him. The top of the volcano froze over and a thin sheet of ice formed over the whole top, blocking smoke from getting out. Just before Sonic was ready to unleash his attack, the metal werehog got up then swung its sharp claws at Sonic and slashed his stomach and gave him 3 cuts and he flew back and landed on the thin ice. The metal werehog ran across the ice then it started to crack. Sonic quickly gets back up while holding his 3 cuts where he was bleeding a bit. The ice was falling apart and melting into the lava as the metal werehog ran after him. Sonic turns around and fires an ice missile at the metal werehog then it stumbled back and fell into the lava. Sonic jumps forward as the last of the ice melts into the lava and grabs onto the ledge. He struggles to pull himself up because of his cuts and the lava was extremely hot making him light headed. Sonic starts to lose his grip. He thinks no, not like this! He tries his hardest then manages to pull himself up but then the side gave way and he fell towards the lava. He tried to light up his ice aura but he was out of energy from the battle. Sonic falls closer and closer towards the lava then all of a sudden he stops 10 feet away from it. The lava was so hot it started to burn Sonic. Sonic starts floating away from the lava then lands outside on safe ground on his back. He looks up and sees the one in black with his psychic aura, levitating in the air. Sonic says who are you and why are you helping me? The one in black lands in front of him then Sonic says hold on! wheres the dark blue chaos emerald? They both look over and see metal werehogs claw grab the side of the volcano then it pulls itself up and snarls at them.


	11. page 11

Amy and Violet keep running towards Sonic and Violet asks how close are we? Amy says we should reach them in half an hour if we keep up the pace.

Purple is still in his repair chamber, he reaches 85% completion and wakes up. He focuses and locates Sonic jr and sees him with Sonic against metal werehog at the volcano, he gets angry and thinks to himself what is he doing? I specifically told him to stay away! He thinks, almost fully repaired just gotta be patient...He passes out again and continues his repairs.

The yellow robot is flying through the sky then Robotnik video calls him and says forget about Purple for now, Sonic is beat up from his battle with the metal werehog and I want you to go finish him off! He turns in the other direction and flew towards Sonic. The thunder clouds grew more intense around the robot everywhere it went.

The one in black lifted the metal werehog off the ground with his mind and brought it towards the volcano. He drops him and once again the metal werehog reached out with its long arms and grabbed the side of the volcano and pulled itself up again. Its face and body were disfigured from the lava and several sparks shot out everywhere but it kept on the attack. It ran towards the one in black and quickly punched him in the face and his mask flew off. Sonic lay there in pain and used all his energy to light up his ice aura. The metal werehog kept punching and kicking the one in black before he could use his psychic aura to attack. It grabbed the one in black by the throat and started choking him. He lifted his hand up and put it on the metal werehogs head then the werehog started twitching and more sparks shot out. It fell back then the one in black used his aura to lift him up again and started walking towards the volcano again. The metal werehog kept struggling to break free and the one in black noticed his aura start to die down. He held it as long as he could then just as it was about the break free, Sonic shot an ice blast then fell to his hands and knees, the ice blast hit the metal werehog in mid air then it dropped into the lava again and melted into nothing. The dark blue chaos emerald flew out of the lava and went towards Sonic then disappeared. Sonic lay on his back then looked up at the moon and transformed into Werehog Sonic. Sonic gets up and felt strong again. All of a sudden the thunder clouds showed up above Werehog Sonic and blocked the moon, he transforms back to normal and felt weak again. Sonic looks over and sees the one in black without his mask, he says it cant be...Sonic jr was looking up and said watch yourself! Without warning the yellow robot appeared then a big bolt of lightning came crashing down and Sonic jr used his mind to throw Sonic out of the way. Another bolt came down and Sonic jr jumps out of the way in time. The yellow robot shoots another bolt towards him and he blocks it with his psychic aura but struggled, the yellow robot teleports behind him and kicks him hard in the back then he flew forward and landed on his face. The yellow robot walks over and picks him up then knees him in the gut and punches him in the face several times, bruising his face. Then shocked him with his aura and sent him flying and he landed 10 feet away from the volcano's opening and he passed out. The yellow robot flew up into the sky and lit up its lightning aura and the thunder clouds got more intense. Sonic and Sonic jr both cant move and Sonic sees the yellow robots aura getting stronger and he thinks to himself this is it...after all this we're done for. I don't even know how Amy is doing...she could be dead too for all I know. The robot gets ready to fire the blast then from behind it takes a spearhead in the back and small sparks shot out. Amy with her hook shot, flew through the air and in mid air she turned her upgraded staff into the hammer and smashed the robot in the face then Violet jumped at it from the other direction and slashed it with her double sided spear and more sparks shot out. Dr. Robotnik tells the yellow robot to come back to him right away so it teleports away once again. Amy quickly runs up and sees Sonic in terrible shape. She grabs him with tears in her eyes and says I'm so glad we got to you in time. Sonic has a weak smile on his face and gives her a hug. Violet looks over at her brother on the ground and is hesitant to help him. He slowly gets up then looks over at Violet and says its good to see you again, she replies are you serious? after turning on me like that? he says I want you to join me, how is that turning on you? she replies because you're on the same side as the bad guy! he replies well he saved me from Dr. Robotnik and kept me safe from him. Would you rather me be on Robotnik's side? Sonic and Amy look over at them arguing and it hits them that they were their kids.

Purple finishes his repairs and wakes up. he senses Sonic and his whole family together. He thinks to himself great, they've figured it out, well sorry but its time I break up this family reunion. He teleports outside of the repair chamber then flew through the air even faster than before, heading straight for Sonic.


	12. page 12

Sonic Jr and Violet keep arguing then all of a sudden Sonic Jr says oh no...Violet says what is it? Sonic and Amy look at each other then look up and see Purple hovering over them 50 feet in the air. Sonic's jaw hits the ground and he says no! it cant be?! Hes back too somehow? What is going on? Purple looks down at Sonic Jr and his evil eyes glow a deep purple and he looks angry. He flew down to where Sonic Jr was and he says im disappointed in you...I told you to stay away and to keep your identity hidden. Purple says, I'm taking you back with me and we're going to have a talk. Sonic lights up his ice aura and Amy lights up her fire aura, Sonic says like hell you are! that's my son! They both charge at Purple and Violet yells no! don't! Amy shoots a fire blast and Sonic shoots an ice missile at Purple then he lights up his purple aura.

Dr. Robotnik is doing well and has 300 robots in his army now. He split them up in between the 2 remaining cities under his control. The yellow robot had joined the green robot in one city and Dr. Robotnik was in the other city with his 2 right hand henchmen tucked away for the time being, awaiting orders. He senses Purple in the distance because he powered up. He thinks to himself, hmm Purple seems to be back to 100 percent and even stronger than before. I better go put an end to him. Dr. Robotnik exits the building then lights up his jet pack and quickly flew off.

Purple lit up 2 black vortexes that sucked the blast and missile in and they disappeared. Purple ran forward and booted Sonic in the face and sent him flying 30 feet then he slid across the dirt on his back and smashed headfirst into a tree then the tree fell over and Sonic passed out. Amy turned her staff into the hammer then swung at him and Purple ducked then punched Amy in the face and she flew up then Purple flew above her then came down with an elbow to the head and she went flying to the ground and landed hard on her stomach. Violet yells stop! Dr. Robotnik will sense you! Purple stops in his tracks and says oh no, shes right! Purple quickly flew over to Sonic Jr and said quickly we must leave! Sonic Jr says I'm not leaving these 3 here to get killed by Robotnik! Purple says you don't have a choice, you swore loyalty to me! Sonic Jr looks over at Violet and says please come with us! Violet says no I'm staying here, I have a plan to save them and if you really are my brother you'll stay and help to make sure I can save them. Purple yells no we must go right now! Violet runs up to Purple and Sonic Jr. She pulls out a little device that was black and red. She says I've been working on this little device since Purple and Robotnik first came back. Sonic Jr says what is it? She replies this will hold anything in a small electrical field and restrain them for a long amount of time, if i can get close enough and hit him with this, we can all escape this...but i need your help cause if i miss, we wont get another chance. Purple says well it better work...hes here...Sonic Jr and Violet look up then gasp. Dr. Robotnik says wow what a lucky day for me, all 5 of you are here together and 2 of you are down already. Purple flew up towards Dr. Robotnik and started swinging at him, Robotnik kept dodging his attacks then kicks Purple and sends him flying, Purple slows down in mid air then fires half a dozen shadow balls at Robotnik.

Sonic jr says ok what do you need me to do? Violet replies, I can only hit him with this if hes not moving, While Purple is attacking him and he lets his guard down I'll need you to do your best to hold him still with your psychic aura and only then will i be able to hit him with this. He replies you got it, he looks up and closely watches the fight between Dr. Robotnik and Purple.

Dr. Robotnik punches Purple with his right arm and Purple flew back, Robotnik shot a rocket at him and Purple lit up a black vortex and sucked it in, Robotnik flew towards Purple and tried to kick him but Purple teleported behind him then Robotnik back kicked him and shot his machine gun at him and the bullets gave him small dents in his purple armor. Purple lit up half a dozen black vortexes then shot several shadow balls into the vortexes and they came out different exits and Robotnik barely dodges them all. Purple flew towards him full speed and punches Robotnik in the face and he stumbled back a bit then Purple front flips through the air and came crashing down with a knee to the gut and Robotnik shot towards the ground but landed on his feet then looked up and saw Purple flying towards him. Robotnik jumped up and his jet pack burned then he flew through the air at incredible speeds and punched Purple in the face then shot out his right fist and it sent Purple along with the fist, flying through the air then towards the ground and just before hitting the ground he landed on his feet then after a couple seconds of being on the ground, Robotnik used his jet pack again and flew towards Purple then booted him in the face causing more sparks to shoot out and he flew through the air and landed on his back then struggled to get up ,but failed. Dr. Robotnik says time to finish you. He flew up 50 feet into the air and took out his main cannon and started charging it up. Sonic Jr. uses his psychic aura to hold Dr. Robotnik still but he still manages to charge up his cannon, then Violet through her device into the air and Sonic Jr used his psychic aura to launch it towards Robotnik. The device flew through the air and just before Robotnik was about to fire his blast and wipe out Purple, the device opened up and an electrical net shot out that grabbed Dr. Robotnik and restrained him then he fell to the ground and couldn't break free.


	13. page 13

Dr. Robotnik was yelling and struggling to break free, but couldn't. Violet's creation that took her almost a year to build had paid off. Sonic Jr said wow that's impressive, how long will it hold? She replies probably a week give or take, that gives us time to get the last 2 chaos emeralds, also...my theory is once we have all 7 they will fix themselves and return to normal then we will have Super Sonic and a much better chance to defeat Robotnik if him and Purple work together. Purple gets up off the ground then flew over and landed next to them then said that will never happen, Sonic is my enemy, I can defeat Robotnik on my own then Sonic will be next. Violet replies do you actually believe that? are you stupid? every time you've fought him you've barely got away and almost got killed. Purple replies every time I fight him I learn his moves better and get closer to beating him, And I get away every time because he cant kill me. Anyways I don't have time to argue, I'm taking Sonic Jr back with me and we'll go our own ways, I'd tell Sonic and Amy to go after the other 2 chaos emeralds if I were you, you wont get the purple chaos emerald because that's ours and were going to need it when Robotnik breaks free of your little device then we have to finish him off but the powers of the other 6 will help you and if I fail by some chance then maybe you'll have a chance against Dr. Robotnik. Purple and Sonic Jr hover up into the air, Sonic Jr looks at his sister with a sad look on his face, Violet says wait! at least take these with you! She throws them 2 cloaking devices and says now Dr. Robotnik wont be able to track you 2 either. Purple nods at her and they both put it on then fly off. Sonic slowly gets up and walks towards Amy then helps her up. Violet stared off into the direction of her brother and Purple. Sonic and Amy walk over and ask what happened, where did Eggman come from and how is he tied up? and where's Purple and our son? Violet explains everything then they all decide to go after the other 2 chaos emeralds.

1 hour later

Sonic, Amy and Violet are all running towards one of the 2 last cities under Dr. Robotnik's control, Sonic says I'm glad your device worked on Eggman, now we don't have to worry about him getting in the way of us collecting these 2 emeralds. Amy says are you sure it'll hold him for a week? Violet replies well maybe 5 or 6 days because hes so powerful but its designed to work for 7 days. They approach the last city and gasp when they see the massive army of robots in the city. Amy says I sense the other 2 chaos emeralds here. Sonic nods then says, are you 2 ready? Amy takes out her silver staff and turns it into the double sided long sword, and lights up her fire aura, Violet takes out her double sided spear, then Sonic lights up his ice aura. They run out from in behind the building and charged at the huge crowd of robots.

Purple and Sonic Jr had finished healing from their last battle and they were flying through the air headed towards the other city with only 150 weak robots guarding it. Purple says things are turning out well, while Dr. Robotnik is trapped, Sonic, Amy and Violet are on their way to get the other 2 chaos emeralds and that leaves the other city completely defenseless besides 150 robots, which will be very easy to destroy. Once we get a hold of another robotisizing machine we can rebuild our army and use it to finish off Dr. Robotnik...Purple pauses then looks at Sonic Jr. He asks what is it? Purple replies you went off and helped Sonic... He replies I did it because you were in for repairs and I was by myself. Also Sonic and Amy didn't have all the chaos emeralds yet. You said you wanted to fight Super Sonic again right? your plan was for us to kill Dr. Robotnik, then by that time Sonic and Amy would have 6 of the chaos emeralds and we can give them ours so he can transform. Purple says you're lucky...you're right but if you end up helping them again, we will have serious issues. Sonic Jr replies, my loyalty lies with you.

1 hour later

Sonic, Amy and Violet are all exhausted but destroy 130 robots and are down to 20. A robot shoots a rocket at Violet and she jumps back, but the blast sends her flying then Amy jumps through the air and catches her then put her on her feet then Sonic runs up and spin dashes at the robot, smashing it to pieces. Amy front flips through the air and turns her staff into the axe and slices 2 robots in half at once, then turns around and shoots a dozen fire balls at 2 other robots and destroys them. Sonic shoots half a dozen ice missiles at 6 robots and destroys them. Violet throws her double sided spear at 2 robots and it spins through the air and slices both their heads off. 2 robots shoot lasers at Sonic and he gets hit and stumbles back. Amy comes up from behind the robots and cuts through them like butter with her axe. She turns her staff into the hook shot and fires it past 3 robots and it hits a building behind them. She flew through the air with momentum then just before getting to the 3 robots she quickly turns the staff into the double sided long sword and slashed through the 3 of them. The remaining 2 both fire a rocket at Amy and it explodes on impact and she falls to the ground. Sonic and Violet quickly run up and smash the robots to pieces. They pick up Amy and ask are you ok? She was bleeding a bit but says yeah I'm ok...Sonic says hey where are those 2 robots with the chaos emeralds? We didn't fight them along with these guys. All of a sudden the thunder clouds get more intense and thunder bolts start hitting the ground close to where Sonic, Amy and Violet were standing.


	14. page 14

Purple and Sonic Jr both arrive in the other city and hover above it, looking down at all the robots in site. Sonic Jr says wow Dr. RobotniK really created a large army! Purple says it doesn't matter, Sonic, Amy and Violet are taking care of the other city and with Dr. RobotniK tied up at the moment, this city is defenseless. Sonic Jr replies its almost too easy...Purple says lets hurry up anyways, I want to destroy all of these robots and recruit as many team mates as possible before Dr. Robotnik breaks free. Sonic Jr replies, but Violet said it should hold for at least 5 days. Purple says I highly doubt that, Robotnik is too powerful, I'm even surprised it held him at all, I know it wont hold him for even a full day...

The yellow robot appears in the sky just underneath the thunder clouds. Bolts of electricity strike the city and then he hovers down to where Sonic, Amy and Violet were standing. His electric aura seemed powerful. All 3 of them were exhausted but stood their ground and got ready to fight. Sonic tried to light up his ice aura but he ran out of energy and couldn't. Amy turned her staff into the double sided long sword and Violet had her double sided spear. Sonic charges up a spin dash and went after the yellow robot but it easily dodged then kicked Sonic and he went flying and landed on his stomach. The yellow robot fired lightning out of its hand towards Amy and Violet. Violet jumped out of the way and Amy lit up her fire aura then shot a fire blast at it, the lightning went through the fire and shocked Amy and she buckled to her hands and knees but the fire blast kept going and blasted the yellow robot and it suffered minor burns and stumbled back. Violet jumped through the air and slashed the robot with her double sided spear and gave it a small cut on the side. The yellow robot kicked Violet and she went flying then the robot summoned a big thunder bolt from the sky and it crashed into Violet and she hit the ground and stopped moving. Sonic runs up and punches the robot in the back of the head from behind and it stumbled forward then turned around and went to kick Sonic then Sonic dodged and jumped over it and the robot turned around to face him and Sonic punched it 3 times giving it small dents then locked hands with the yellow robot in a mercy fight and the robot lit up its electric aura and started shocking Sonic badly. Amy front flips through the air with her hammer and smashes the robot in the head and it goes flying into a building and lands on its stomach. Sonic falls towards the ground but Amy catches him and holds him in her arms. Sonic softly says, Amy I know you can do it. I don't think I can fight anymore, fighting 150 robots really took it out of me, I should have been more patient and aware of how much energy I was using. Amy replies you did your part, you destroyed a lot more robots than we did. The yellow robot gets up then Violet slowly gets up to.

Purple and Sonic Jr land in the city and get to work. Purple keeps teleporting in behind robots and slashing them to pieces with his double sided long sword, while Sonic Jr uses his psychic aura to throw robots into buildings and destroy them. They finish off the 150 robots a lot faster and easier than Sonic, Amy and Violet did. They destroy all 150 robots in 10 minutes compared to the other team taking 45 minutes and taking more of a beating. Purple was unharmed and Sonic Jr was exhausted and a little sore but also unharmed. Purple says good now we can start rebuilding our army and hopefully Dr. Robotnik is still tied down by your sisters device. Sonic Jr has a concerned look on his face. Purple says, whats troubling you? Sonic Jr replies I sense something isnt right. Purple replies I don't sense anything, stop worrying. Sonic Jr was getting more in touch with the purple chaos emerald and could just barely sense 2 powerful enemies hiding somewhere in the city they were in, but Purple couldn't sense them because they could concede their powers to keep hidden. Sonic Jr decided not to tell Purple because he wont believe him anyways so they both leave the city and go hunting for people to robotisize.

Violet swings her double sided spear at the yellow robot and it dodges, Amy swings her double sided long sword at the robot and it dodges then kicks Amy and she flew through the air then smashed into a lamp post and knocked it down. Violet swings at the robot again and it grabs onto her spear then swings it and throws them both through the air then Violet lands hard on her stomach and the spear lands 20 away from her. The yellow robot charged up its lightning aura and the thunder clouds started getting more intense. Just as it shot a huge bolt down, the yellow robot got hit from behind with an even bigger fire blast and it got serious burns and fell onto its stomach but the huge bolt came crashing down and shocked Violet so bad, she screamed out in pain then smoke started to rise from her body and she was out cold. The yellow robots aura died down then all of a sudden the skies cleared up and the full moon was revealed. In a dozen seconds Sonic transformed into the werehog and got up to his feet and felt a surge of energy. He looks over at Amy struggling to stay on her feet, then sees Violet on the ground not moving, then looks at the yellow robot and says, time for round 2.


	15. page 15

Dr. Robotnik lay there still tied down, he gets more and more furious and keeps trying to break free. 9 electric bands held him in place and he breaks 3 of them by struggling. He thinks to himself, when I get out of here I will kill you all.

Purple and Sonic Jr managed to get a hold of 25 people and robotisized them and gave them all swords, spears and axes. They had finally assembled a team again and got ready for when Dr. Robotnik came back.

Werehog Sonic got on all fours then ran at the yellow robot then the robot shot electricity bolts at him and it barely effected him. He kept running then swung his long stretchy arms out and slashed the robot in the stomach and it fell back. Werehog Sonic ran up and dove at the robot but it jumped out of the way and shot Sonic with more lightning and only slightly slowed him down. The yellow robot tried to teleport but was too low on energy so it tried to fly off then Werehog Sonic reached out through the air and grabbed it, then with a bunch of momentum, slammed it into the ground as hard as he could then the robot exploded and the yellow chaos emerald came out then flew towards Werehog Sonic and disappeared. Werehog Sonic walks over to Amy and says are you ok? She replies I'm fine, I think Violet is a little more beat up than me. They both look over at Violet who slowly gets up and starts walking towards them. She says don't worry...I'm fine. Then all of a sudden, Violet gets hit by a spear in the back and it stabs through her from behind and the spear head sticks out the front. Sonic and Amy both gasp and they see the green robot that had picked up her double sided spear and through it at her. Violet coughs up blood then falls onto her stomach. Werehog Sonic growls and Amy yells out in anger. They both run towards the green robot then Werehog Sonic slashes the green robot and several sparks shoot out then Amy shoots a fire blast at the robot and one of its arms fall off and gives it severe burn damage then Amy jumps through the air, turns her staff into the axe and triple front flips towards the green robot and slashes it in half. It falls over and explodes then the green chaos emerald floats towards Amy and disappears. Werehog Sonic and Amy both run over to their daughter and help her sit up while Werehog Sonic holds her. They look down at where the spear pierced her. It had blood spilling out but also a little bit of green ooze. Violet says I think I've been poisoned...she throws up more blood and Amy says please don't die! The moon goes down and the sun comes up then Werehog Sonic turns back to normal. Amy holds her close then Violet whispers something into her ear. Amy says really? ...ok I understand. She cries and holds her tight then Sonic hugs her to. She says please kill Dr. Robotnik and end this war, also you must listen to me, you have to convince Purple to fight with you against Dr. Robotnik, even if you get all 7 chaos emeralds and they return to normal, Super Sonic by himself is no match for Robotnik. Purple is more powerful than Super Sonic and even he cant win against him. He wont want to join you because hes stubborn and thinks he can win without you and sees you as an enemy but its the only way you will win, please believe me when I tell you this. They pause and look at each other, she says promise me. Sonic says ok we promise. She says I love you two...goodbye. She passes away and Amy continues to hold her and cries, Sonic yells out in anger and lights up a lightning aura and the thunder clouds comes back. Sonic charges up an attack for 10 seconds then unleashes a huge bolt that completely destroys an entire building. His aura dies down and he falls to his hands and knees with his head to the ground.

Sonic Jr senses his sisters death and tears form in his eyes. Purple says I'm sorry...we will avenge her and win this war I promise you. Sonic Jr lights up his psychic aura and flew off then Purple teleports in front of him and punches him in the face and he flew through the air then stopped and had an angry look on his face, Purple teleports again right in front of him and says listen to me, I know you're mad but you have to stay focused if you want to avenge her. Sonic and Amy just got the 5th and 6th chaos emerald so Dr. Robotnik is by himself, the 2 of us can finish him off and we can finally win this war. Sonic Jr keeps quiet but nods his head slowly.

Dr. Robotnik broke 3 more of the electric bands from struggling, he was dead set on destroying all his enemies the moment he broke free.

Sonic and Amy bury their daughter then stand in front of her grave mourning her. It gets really windy and starts blowing Sonic and Amy's hair, it starts to rain and soaks both of them. Sonic says this isn't right...Eggman will pay for all of this, we've got 6 chaos emeralds, now we need to convince our son to give us the last one so we can defeat Eggman once and for all. Amy says I can sense him, hes in the other city. Sonic says lead the way Amy. They both run towards the city with Purple and Sonic Jr in it.

45 minutes later

Purple and Sonic Jr come back with even more people to robotisize and now have 45 robots in their army. Purple and Sonic Jr walks outside with their army then Sonic Jr says, Sonic and Amy are heading towards us. Purple replies they will most likely want the last chaos emerald but we wont give it to them until Dr. Robotnik is dead and they better stay out of my way during the fight. Sonic Jr frowns and looks down then all of a sudden his eyes widen. Dr. Robotnik just broke free from the electrical bands and hes not happy.


	16. page 16

Dr. Robotnik senses his entire army was destroyed in both cities and that all his robots with emeralds had been destroyed. He couldn't sense any of his enemies so he knew Violet gave them all cloaking devices. He says that's it, you're all going to pay, all I have left are my two main henchmen. I will leave this to them and in the meantime I need to prepare my back up plan just in the odd chance I actually lose this battle...Dr. Robotnik video calls his main two henchmen and says its time to show yourselves...Their red eyes light up and they both say yes, Dr. Robotnik. A steel door opens in a building in the same city that Purple and Sonic Jr were in and they both walk out then fly down the hallways towards the entrance to go after Purple, Sonic Jr and their army.

Purple and Sonic Jr are standing outside with their army, Sonic Jr says he broke free but...Purple says what is it? Sonic Jr says this doesn't make any sense, I know he cant sense us anymore because of my sisters cloaking devices but he should know to check the 2 main cities he had left before he got tied up and for some reason hes flying in the opposite direction...2 sets of red eyes emerge from the dark, the 2 unidentified enemies destroyed 15 robots in a matter of seconds. Purple and Sonic Jr turn around and Sonic Jr's face goes white and Purples eyes go wide.

Sonic and Amy run full speed towards Purple and Sonic Jr. They are only 20 minutes away then all of a sudden Amy stops in her tracks and Sonic stops closely behind her and asks what is it Amy? Amy says I cant quite put my finger on it but something seems wrong, Sonic says what do you mean? She replies well I can mostly only locate chaos emeralds with my senses but we destroyed everybody other than Eggman and I sense there's someone or something else...its faint but I can feel it. Sonic we better hurry. They start running even faster.

Purple, Sonic Jr and their remaining 30 robots equipped with weapons stare at their new enemy that they had never seen before. Purple says it cant be...Metal Sonic and Metal Amy stand there facing them. Purple thinks to himself, he looks like a mix between me and Sonic. They had the same face and eyes except Metal Sonic had red eyes instead of purple eyes, Metal Sonic had 3 spikes in the back imitating Sonic's hair a bit, where as Purple had 7 thinner spikes facing slightly upwards and longer. Their bodies looked similar except Purple's body was a bit thicker, the parts on Metal Sonic's body that were silver (upper legs, upper arms, hands and lower face) were black on Purple's body. Where Purple's body was Purple (lower legs, lower arms, body and head/hair) Metal Sonic's was blue. Metal Sonic had a jet on his back and a cannon on the front, Purple had purple armor in a diamond shape, covering his chest and back. Also 2 small pieces of purple armor on his shoulder blades. Purples eyes start to glow as he makes eye contact with Metal Sonic. Metal Amy looks towards Sonic Jr and her head twitches a bit. Metal Sonic and Metal Amy fly towards their enemy. Purple and Metal Sonic fly towards each other then lock hands in a mercy fight, while Metal Amy throws her hammer at Sonic Jr and he ducks then the hammer flew over top of him and kept going and destroyed 2 robots behind him. Purple head butts Metal Sonic a few times and puts a small dent in his head then Metal Sonic blasts him with the cannon build into his chest and Purple flew through the air and smacked into a building. Metal Sonic flew up after him and went to punch him, but Purple dodged then Metal Sonic's fist went through the building wall and got stuck. Purple boots him in the face and flew after him. Metal Amy smashes 10 robots to pieces with her hammer, she goes to swing at another one but Sonic Jr slows her down with his mind and the robot jumps out of the way then 2 robots with a staff smack Metal Amy in the face and in the back and it has no effect. Metal Amy breaks free of the psychic aura and smashes the 2 robots to pieces, she looks over at Sonic Jr then flew at him and he wasn't fast enough to block and took a hammer to the face and went flying at high speeds. He uses his psychic aura to slow himself down in mid air but still smacks into a building then lands on his face on the pavement. Purple and Metal Sonic seem equal in their battle and exchange shot for shot, they both keep dodging the same amount of attacks and keep landing the same amount of attacks, Metal Sonic kicks Purple then flew towards him and punched him with force and Purple flew towards the ground fast. Purple teleports behind Metal Sonic and kicks him in the back of the head then Metal Sonic flew into the ground and put a hole in the ground breaking through the concrete. Purple hovers above the hole in the ground then looks over at Metal Amy dominating the last 10 robots and Sonic Jr laying on the ground. He thinks is she just as powerful as Metal Sonic? If so, we might be in trouble...


	17. page 17

Sonic and Amy are getting closer to the city, Amy says about 10 minutes until we're there. Sonic says so what is it Amy? She says I'm not sure, but our son is laying on his stomach not moving so if their not fighting Eggman then I don't know what else could be doing that! Sonic says hopefully Eggman is still tied up, whatever this new threat is we have to deal with it before he comes back. They dash off in a blue and pink blur towards the city in the distance.

Metal Sonic keeps firing his canon at Purple and Purple keeps managing to teleport out of the way in time. Purple fires a shadow ball at him. Metal Sonic dodges then fires another blast at Purple and he doesn't evade the entire attack and takes a bit of damage on the side. Purple lit up a black vortex and shot a shadow ball into it then it came out another vortex and appeared right in front of Metal Sonic and blasted him in the face and he fell through the air and landed on his back. Metal Amy was up against the last 4 robots, 2 with a sword and 2 with a spear. All 4 attack Metal Amy and she easily dodges the attacks then one at a time, destroys them with a hammer. Metal Amy looks over and sees Metal Sonic on his back then flew towards Purple and swung at him with her hammer. Purple dodges 2 attacks then gets hit in the face with the hammer on the 3rd swing and small sparks shot out of his face. Sonic Jr manages to get up then lit up his psychic aura and started hovering towards Purple and Metal Amy, then Metal Sonic got up and twitched then flew towards Sonic Jr at full speed and punched him in the face and he went flying into a building and out the other side then landed hard on the pavement and didn't move. Metal Amy kept swinging her hammer at Purple so Purple sped up then kept dodging the attacks then kicked Metal Amy in the face and she flew back 30 feet then she slowed down and started flying towards Purple again, she went to punch Purple and he dodged, then Metal Sonic landed a powerful kick to the back and Purple flew forwards then Metal Amy got in front and flew towards him then kneed him in the gut then just before he flew into Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic fired his canon and blasted Purple and he crashed into the ground and struggled to get up, it takes him a dozen seconds but he slowly gets up and faces Metal Sonic and Metal Amy standing 30 feet away from him.

Sonic and Amy see the city in the distance, Sonic says that's it! were almost there! Amy says Sonic, our son is in worse shape than before! whatever we're up against, we need to go in there and get right to it! As Amy is running she lights up her fire aura and takes out her upgraded staff and turns it into the hammer. Sonic lights up his electric aura then the sky starts getting dark and thunder clouds form.

Purple gets ready to attack Metal Sonic and Metal Amy then hears lightning and looks behind him and sees dark clouds way in the distance, he thinks, well this didn't turn out the way I thought it would. Dr. Robotnik is supposed to be dead by now so I could face Sonic. Purple flew forwards and punched Metal Sonic in the face then Metal Amy hit him in the back of the head with her hammer and Metal Sonic punched him in the gut, then kicked him and sent him flying into a building and he landed on his hands and knees. Sonic and Amy come running in and say Purple what is going on!? They look over at their new enemies and gasp. Metal Sonic and Metal Amy look at Sonic and Amy, The robots both twitch a bit when they make eye contact. Sonic says what is this?! Purple says Metal Sonic and Metal Amy. Amy replies how is this even possible? Purple replies I don't know but be careful, they are both very strong, if you 2 can take care of Metal Amy for me then I'll take care of Metal Sonic. Sonic and Amy look at each other and remember what their daughter said, they both say you got it. Purple gets up and says perfect, he flew towards Metal Sonic and resumed their battle.

Metal Amy flew towards Amy and they both took out their hammer and clashed both weapons, Amy dropped her hammer and her arms hurt from smashing their hammers together, Sonic goes to punch Metal Amy but she dodges then hits him over the head with the hammer and Sonic flew into a window of a building and got cut up. Metal Amy boots Amy while shes down and she goes flying into a broken down car. As Metal Amy starts walking towards her, she gets blasted by thunder and she twitches a bit then throws her hammer towards Sonic and he barely manages to dodge it then the hammer flew back towards Metal Amy. Sonic shot an ice beam at Metal Amy and she rebounds it with her hammer and the beam hit Sonic and froze him then she ran up and smashed Sonic with the hammer and he went flying into a building and the ice shattered then he hit the ground. Metal Amy gets hit with a fire blast from behind and gets a minor burn, she turns around then flew towards Amy, who was leaning up against the broken down car and hits her with the hammer and smashes her against the car then Amy and the car go flying.

Metal Sonic was a bit faster than Purple and kept punching him in the face and kicking him in the gut, more small sparks started to shoot out of Purple's body. His eyes light up a deep purple and his aura lights up. He kicks Metal Sonic in the face and he went flying towards the ground. Purple focuses and creates several small black vortexes then charges up two energy balls in his hands. Metal Sonic gets back up then flew towards Purple again. Purple shoots several shadow balls into the vortexes and they fly out other sides and almost hit Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic dodges 2 coming at him from both sides, kicks 1 out of the way, then one flew past his face and he leaned back, then from behind, he took a double sided long sword through the chest and sparks started to shoot out, Purple slashed downwards and put a massive gash into Metal Sonic, and he fell towards the ground.


	18. page 18

Metal Amy had Amy by the throat then looked over and her eyes went wide. She put Amy down then quickly flew over and caught Metal Sonic in mid air then hovered down with him in her arms. Purple hovers in the air and watches closely, he thinks to himself wait a minute...where did those 2 come from? it...cant be!...Sonic walks over to Amy and helps her sit up and puts his arm around her shoulder. They look over at Metal Amy holding Metal Sonic. Shes looking down at him with a sad look on her face, Metal Sonic has sparks shooting out of his body in several spots, his red eyes shut on and off. He reaches up and puts his hand on Metal Amy's face then Metal Amy hugs him and he shuts down completely. Metal Amy in her mechanical voice, softly says no...Sonic...Sonic says, what did she just say!? Amy says Sonic...what does this mean? where did they come from? All of a sudden Purple looks up and saw Dr. Robotnik hovering above the city staring right at him. He lowers himself to the city ground then Sonic and Amy both yell Eggman! He replies its Dr Robotnik! get it right! Amy replies who cares? we defeated these 2 robots of yours and you're all that's left. Dr Robotnik replies Metal Amy isn't done for! He looks over at Metal Amy then barks, get up and help me kill these worthless worms! She seems to ignore him. He yells do as I say or else! She slowly looks over at him then back to Metal Sonic who was now lifeless, her eyes start to flash then without warning, Metal Amy self detonates and blows herself and The dead Metal Sonic's body to pieces. Sonic and Amy gasp and Purple's eyes go wide. Dr. Robotnik says damn it! worthless machine. Sonic says why would you design those robots to have emotion? Amy says yeah you're such a fool Eggman! Purple lands next to Sonic and Amy then says don't you 2 get it?...Dr. Robotnik grins and says see? Hes smart enough to figure it out. Sonic replies what do you mean? Robotnik laughs and says don't you wonder why the Sonic and Amy of this time aren't around? Amy gasps and says no it cant be! Robotnik replies yes! I robotisized the Sonic and Amy of this time! you just killed yourselves! He lets out a long evil laugh. Amy says that cant be! Violet told us we died 1 year ago! Robotnik says technically that's true but there was more to it than that! Sonic says Purple why didn't you tell us? He says first of all you're my enemy and second, I didn't even know those 2 existed, Robotnik kept it hidden from all of us. Sonic and Amy both have tears in their eyes and an angry look on their face. Sonic says so tell me Eggman, how did you do it? how did you and Purple both come back? Dr. Robotnik says well I might as well tell you before you die. I wasn't going to tell you but I think I'll actually enjoy it because you could have so easily stopped all of this from happening. Sonic says what do you mean? Robotnik replies remember your first battle against me and Purple? you remember how I had 3 massive air ships? well how many were destroyed? Sonic says we destroyed 2 in the big battle with you and Purple, then we destroyed the last one when the rest of your fleet came back and attacked that city. Dr. Robotnik pauses then replies are you sure? Amy says Sonic...that 3rd one flew away after it dropped those last 5 robots...Sonic says whats your point? Dr. Robotnik replies, I had a back up of my mind and Purple's mind saved onto the computer on all 3 ships so since you let one get away, I had some robots left on the ship that were loyal to me and some that were loyal to Purple so both teams worked on bringing us back. It took them 14 years to find the right parts and technology to bring us back but finally Purple was revived and just as strong as when he fought you last time and I was brought back as a powerful robot then I kept using the best technology and weapons I could find to make myself the most powerful being alive. Me and Purple resumed our war as soon as we were both brought back and with my new body I overpowered him and took control of the world. The best part is, the Sonic and Amy of this time fell in battle before I even became this powerful. Nearly right after me and Purple were revived only a year ago, I took down Sonic and Amy by surprise and locked them into the robotisizing chamber. It was pathetic how they held each other when they died. That's why Metal Amy held Metal Sonic the way she did. Sonic held her just like that while they were both getting robotisized. Sonic lit up his lightning aura and fired a shot at Dr. Robotnik's face. Robotnik's face turned sideways when it got hit by the bolt. He gets quiet then slowly turns his face back towards them. He says I guess that's everything isn't it? All that's left is the final battle...


	19. page 19

Purple lights up his purple aura, and takes out his double sided long sword then Amy lights up her fire aura and takes out her staff and turns it into the double sided long sword. Sonic charges up his lightning aura and the clouds above them get darker. Dr. Robotnik says one thing first. He lifts up his left arm and a small keyboard pops out. He presses a button then all of a sudden the ground shakes and a massive dome slowly starts coming out of the ground and surrounds the whole city and everything goes black and they cant see anything. After the dome surrounds the whole city, massive lights came on all over the ceiling and lit up the city. Dr. Robotnik says, just in case any of you try to escape. Purple says you may be powerful now Robotnik but you're still a fool, Purple tries to teleport outside of the city then gets shocked and doesn't make it out. Robotnik says, don't worry, I learn. None of you are going anywhere! Purple says thanks for the help with Metal Amy but now I've got this one, you 2 stay out of this. Sonic and Amy shout, what!?

Sonic Jr slowly gets up then realizes his ankle was broken and he couldn't walk, also his arm was cut up really bad and he was bleeding quite a bit. He started crawling towards the battlefield then hid behind a broken down building and saw Sonic, Amy and Purple standing against Dr. Robotnik.

Sonic says Purple, are you nuts? Amy adds, you cant beat him by yourself. Sonic Jr, uses his telepath and speaks to Purple, please let them help you, its the only way we can possibly win. please...Purple pauses and thinks...Without warning, Dr. Robotnik fires his right hand at Purple and it punches him in the face and sends him flying and he crashes into a big truck and it tips over. Sonic lights up his lightning aura and Amy lights up her fire aura, Dr, Robotnik goes to kick both of them and they just barely dodge his leg and run 30 feet away from him then turn around and they charge up their auras, Robotnik flew towards them, then Sonic and Amy shot a combo of fire and thunder towards Robotnik and he dodges the attack then the blast goes flying by and hits a big building and explodes and takes down the building. Dr. Robotnik flew towards Amy then booted her in the face and she flew through a glass window and into a wall inside the building. Sonic Shocked Robotnik from behind and he grunted then turned around and flew towards Sonic. Sonic goes to punch him and misses then Robotnik knees him in the gut and Sonic flew upwards, then Robotnik flew above him and shot a rocket at Sonic, it slams into his stomach and explodes then Sonic yells out in pain and fell towards the ground. Robotnik catches Sonic in mid air then says your time has come again Sonic, He lifts up his left arm and aims the machine gun at Sonic's face. Sonic struggles to break free but cant do it. All of a sudden Purple comes flying in and kicks Dr. Robotnik in the face and Robotnik goes flying then manages to land on his feet. Sonic fell towards the ground and landed on his stomach. Purple had a small dent in his face from the robotic fist. He says no-one is going to destroy Sonic except for me. He flew towards Dr. Robotnik and charged up a shadow ball in his right hand, Dr. Robotnik used his jet pack on full blast and he flew towards Purple. At the last second, Purple teleported in behind Robotnik and shot the shadow ball at him, Robotnik quickly turns around and bats it away and it flew off into a building and exploded. Purple teleported in behind him again and Robotnik tried to swing at him but he dodged then punched him in the face then kicked him in the gut and Robotnik fell back 15 feet then shot a rocket at Purple, Purple hovers over the rocket and goes to kick Robotnik but misses then Robotnik fired his laser eyes at him and starts to fry him. Purple struggles to break free, he tried to teleport and it didn't work. Small sparks started to shoot out his body then Robotnik got hit with a fire blast from behind and it gave him a small burn on his back. His laser eyes stop and Purple drops towards the ground then Robotnik flew towards Amy and shot at her with the machine gun. Amy turns her staff into the double sided long sword and uses the propeller attack to deflect the bullets, but Amy couldn't get the weapon to rotate fast enough to deflect every bullet and some of them started to hit her and draw blood. Dr. Robotnik ran towards Amy then swatted her staff away, grabbed her, then punched her in the face and gave her a bloody nose. Sonic shot an ice missile at Robotnik and it gave him a small dent in his side and a small section of his side froze over. Sonic ran towards him then he drop kicks Amy and sends her flying into a building. Sonic summons a thunder bolt but Dr. Robotnik jumps out of the way then ran towards Sonic and elbows him in the face and breaks his nose. Sonic cries out in pain and falls to his knees, Robotnik ran towards him and booted him in the head and knocked him out and sent him flying into a broken down bus. He lifts his right hand up and the rocket comes out. He aims it towards Sonic to finish him off. Then from behind, he gets hit by a shadow ball and falls forward and grunts in pain. Purple flew towards him and punched him in the face and sent him flying into a building, back up against the wall. Purple teleported in front of him then started kicking and punching him up against the wall, after a dozen blows to the gut, Robotnik, shoved Purple then lifted up his right hand and shot a rocket at Purple. The blast made a loud bang and Purple flew through the air with small sparks shooting out his whole body. Robotnik flew upwards then came crashing down with a double kick and hit Purple in the back then he flew into the ground at high speeds. Small sparks kept shooting out and he couldn't move. Dr. Robotnik flew up into the air 50 feet above Purple then took out his most powerful weapon, the laser cannon, and started to charge it up. Just when Dr. Robotnik was about ready to fire, he took a green spear head in the back and yelled out in pain, Amy flew through the air towards Robotnik. When she's 15 feet away she turns the hook shot into the axe and swings at Robotnik. She slashes the laser cannon and puts a big cut into it. Dr. Robotnik elbows her in the head and she flew 50 feet into the ground and stopped moving.

Purple lay there still unable to move. Sonic Jr talks to him telepathically. He says what should I do? how can I help? my ankle is broken and my arm is messed up badly. Purple pauses for a second then says, give the purple chaos emerald to Sonic and Amy. We don't know what happens when all 7 are together, the emeralds changed and might not have the same effect as they used to...but it might be our only hope. Sonic Jr says, how will I get to them? Purple struggles for a dozen seconds then stands up. He says I'll get his attention. Purple lights up his purple aura and his eyes glow a deep purple. Dr. Robotnik looks down at him and says, still have some fight left in you? good, I thought you were done!

Sonic starts crawling towards Amy slowly as Purple flew towards Robotnik. He thinks to himself how are we going to win this one? None of us stand a chance against Robotnik. The only one who's done a decent amount of damage to him is Purple. If only I could become Super Sonic, then maybe we would stand a chance. He gets about 10 feet away from Amy then looks over and sees his son sitting behind a wall watching the battle. He thinks we need to get that last chaos emerald!

Purple flew towards Dr. Robotnik then went to punch him but Robotnik grabbed his hand and started to crush it, sparks shot out of Purple's hand. With Purple's free hand, he fired a shadow ball, close range at Robotnik's face and he fell back a bit then charged up his jet pack and gave him a headbutt to the face at high speeds. Purple flew into a building then hit the wall and fell several feet then hit the ground. Dr. Robotnik says I know what you're trying to do! Dr Robotnik charged up his laser cannon again and aimed it towards Sonic and Amy laying there unable to move. Sonic gasps and holds Amy close. She was still out cold. Purple looked up and saw him charging up his cannon but couldn't get up to do anything. The cannon started malfunctioning because of the damage Amy did to it and was giving Robotnik little shocks and started to smoke a bit. He charges it up for a whole minute then fires it at Sonic and Amy. Sonic Jr jumps in front and lights up his most powerful psychic shield. The blast crashes into the shield and it manages to hold but Sonic Jr struggles to hold it. Amy wakes up and looks up to see their son blocking the blast and saving them from being destroyed. Sonic and Amy are both trapped because the shield was just wide enough to cover them and if they went outside of the shield they would get blasted. Sonic Jr yells out in pain but manages to hold the shield as Dr. Robotnik's cannon started smoking more and started shocking him more. All of a sudden, the stab mark on Robotnik's back flared up and turned green then made Robotnik flinch and he lost control of the cannon and it exploded then the remainder of the blast cracked the psychic shield and blasted Sonic Jr and he fell to the ground. Purple looks up and sees his partner get blasted and he slowly mumbles oh no!.. Sonic and Amy hold their son, Sonic says no...not him too...Amy starts to cry. Sonic Jr didn't say anything and didn't move. All of a sudden the purple chaos emerald showed up and floated upwards 10 feet above them. The other 6 chaos emeralds appear and follow the purple one. In a flash the chaos emeralds started hovering in the air, all moving together. Sonic and Amy had tears in their eyes. Sonic and Amy put their son down and Sonic says lets make Eggman pay for everything hes done! The 7 chaos emeralds floated down towards Sonic and Amy then in a flash they turned into Super Sonic and Purple Amy.


	20. page 20

Sonic felt all his energy return to him and his injuries healed. Amy felt rejuvenated too and was surprised to see that she had turned purple again, she had longer hair with the 3 front hair strands missing that Purple cut off in their first battle, dark green eyes and dark blue clothes. Sonic lifted up his hand and pointed it at Purple. Purple's eyes went wide then a beam shot towards Purple and he stood up and watched his damage disappear and he returned to 100 percent. Purple says, this doesn't change anything, once Dr. Robotnik is done for, we're going to battle again. Super Sonic says whatever, I'm not worried. Purple gives Super Sonic a dirty look. The chaos emeralds disappeared then all 3 of them look up and see the smoke settle from the blast and Dr. Robotnik seems unharmed besides his laser cannon being useless now. Dr. Robotnik slowly hovers downwards towards them and lands in front of them 15 feet away. Purple lit up his aura and his eyes started to glow. Super Sonic lights up his aura. Amy takes out her staff and turns it into the double sided spear. She looked down and saw that her staff no longer had 4 buttons on it because she no longer had the white chaos emerald. Purple was looking at Dr. Robotnik and assessing the damage to him. Dr. Robotnik's left hand was missing because Purple sliced it in half a while back with his double sided long sword, he had a small burn on his back from Amy's fire blast, a small scar on his face from Sonic's lightning bolt, a small dent in his face from Purple's fast kick, a small dent in his side from Sonic's ice missile and a green gash on his back from Amy's poison spear attack which was very slowly adding more damage to Robotnik. Purple thinks to himself, I wonder...maybe I can defeat everybody in a free for all? I just have to team up with Sonic and Amy long enough to weaken Robotnik...Super Sonic says well Eggman, it seems like your main weapon is busted and all 3 of us are in our prime and all healed, looks like you have a bit of damage too! Dr. Robotnik laughs and says, its minor damage, my body tells me I'm at 94 percent right now. Maybe my main weapon is down but I have a couple weapons left that you haven't even seen yet! Dr. Robotnik's back flashes green from the gash and he flinches. Super Sonic charges at Robotnik and goes to punch him but he ducks then knees Sonic in the face then quickly punches him and sends him flying, Purple charges at Robotnik then Robotnik uses his jet pack and blasts over top of him and flew towards Amy. Amy takes out her staff and blocks a powerful punch, she blocks 2 more punches with her staff then gets kicked in the face and it sends her flying into a building and he quickly runs up and pins her against the wall. Purple from behind, pulled Robotnik off of Amy then punched him in the face twice then Robotnik punched him back even harder and sends him flying. Robotnik fires up his jet pack and flew through the air and tried to kick Purple. At the last second, Purple teleported and dodged the kick. Super Sonic came flying in and kicked Dr. Robotnik in the face and sent him flying but he quickly regained his composure and lands on his feet. Dr. Robotnik opened up 2 spots on both shoulders and 4 missiles popped out then fire off into the air. They were homing missiles and started chasing the 3 of them around. 2 missiles fly after Amy, 1 after Super Sonic and the last one after Purple. Amy can't outrun the missiles because they were faster than her so she runs towards a building then turns her staff into the hammer and threw it towards the building and broke the window then jumped through and grabbed the hammer. With the missiles following closely behind her, she runs and ducks under a table and the 2 missiles flew over top. She picks up speed and starts running on the wall then jumps towards a door way and 1 of the missiles hits the wall and explodes but the 2nd one made it through and kept following her.

The other 2 missiles kept following Super Sonic and Purple. The missile is right behind Sonic so he quickly turns around and flew towards the missile then at the last second, flew over top of it and just barely dodged it, Purple kept flying away from the missile and every time it got close, he teleported out of the way. He kept trying to power up a black vortex to suck the missile in, but didn't have time to charge up the attack because the missile was too fast.

Amy ran towards the other side of the massive building then ground pounds with her hammer and does a front flip and smashes through the window and lands out side then jumps back and ducks against the wall. The missile flew out then as it turned and started heading towards her, Amy threw the hammer at it but the missile was fast and came within 5 feet of her before the hammer hit it and the blast sent her flying back inside the building and she lands on her back.

Super Sonic came closer and closer to getting hit with the homing missile every time and started getting tired, Purple didn't have the energy to teleport fast enough anymore so he kept jumping out of the way of the missile but also getting close. Super Sonic and Purple lock eyes then start flying towards each other. They both pick up speed and the missiles are right behind them. At the last second when they're 3 feet away from each other, they both pull up and the 2 missiles hit each other and explode. The blast sends them flying upwards then Dr. Robotnik comes flying in with a kick and boots Purple in the back, sending him flying, Super Sonic punches Robotnik in the face and he stumbles back then goes to kick him and he dodges then elbows Super Sonic in the back of the head and kicks him, sending him flying closely behind Purple. Purple and Super Sonic both flew towards the ground then before hitting it, Purple flew off to the left and Super Sonic flew off to the right. They both fly towards Robotnik then Robotnik lifts both his hands up and aims the machine gun at Purple then the rocket at Super Sonic. Just before he shoots, the green gash on his back flashes again and he flinches and grunts in pain. Purple flew in and landed a punch then as Robotnik flew towards Sonic, Sonic flew in behind and kicked him in the back, he flew towards Purple again, spinning through the air then as Purple went to hit him again, Robotnik stops spinning and kicks Purple in the face and he fell back then Robotnik shot a rocket and hit Purple in the back and it exploded then he fell towards the ground and landed on his feet but felt a moderate amount of damage done to his back. He looks over at the purple Amy Rose and sees shes only watching, he thinks to himself why is she just standing there? right...she cant fly!

Super Sonic flew towards Robotnik again and kept trying to punch him and kick him but Robotnik dodges most of his attacks then kicks Sonic and sends him flying then shot his machine gun at him and Super Sonic was just fast enough to keep flying away and dodging the bullets.

Purple quickly flew towards Amy and landed next to her, she says what do you want!? why aren't you helping him? He replies why aren't you? she replies, you know why! I...cant fly...Purple gets close then lifts up his hand towards her then Amy uses her staff to swat his hand away. Purple shouts I'm trying to help you! She replies you killed Silver, Shadow and my teacher! Why should I believe you? He points up and says that's why. Super Sonic by himself, was getting out matched by Dr. Robotnik and kept getting punched in the face and kicked in the gut. Amy grinds her teeth and scowls then says fine! hurry up! Purple says gladly, he lit up his Purple aura and stared into Amy's eyes with his glowing Purple eyes, he puts his right hand on top of her head. A purple aura started to glow around Amy.

Dr. Robotnik shot a rocket at Super Sonic and he flew over top of it and flew towards Robotnik and kneed him in the face then punched him and sent him flying then he lit up his jet pack and flew in a big circle then came down and kicked Super Sonic in the face and he flew towards the ground. Robotnik flew underneath him then shoulder checked him and flew upwards really high until Robotnik smashed him into the ceiling of the massive dome and busted one of the lights. He had Super Sonic pinned to the ceiling with his right hand then Robotnik started to power up his laser eyes and Sonic struggled to break free. Dr. Robotnik blasted Super Sonic with his laser eyes and Super Sonic yelled out in pain. Super Sonic started to fry and felt his energy weaken. All of a sudden from behind, Purple and Amy flew through the air and did an X slash attack with their double sided long sword and double sided spear. Dr. Robotnik had a decent sized gash in his back and he let go of Super Sonic then Super Sonic fell and landed only a short distance from the ceiling of the city, onto a tall roof top. Dr. Robotnik growls then turns around and faces Purple and Amy who could now fly. Dr Robotnik says alright, melee weapons is it? Purple and Amy looked at each other then back at Robotnik. 4 compartments on his legs open up on the side and 4 pieces of a double sided spear come out then form together.


	21. page 21

Amy says that's it? kind of a primitive weapon don't you think? Dr. Robotnik aims one side of the spear at Amy and Amy gasps, oh no...The spear head shot out towards Amy and for the most part, she dodged it but she got a small cut on her side and a rope made of plasma was attached to the spear head. The plasma rope wrapped around Amy and started to shock her. Purple flew towards the rope and tried slashing it with his double sided long sword but also got shocked then he flew upwards towards Robotnik and went to punch him but missed then Robotnik elbowed him in the face and he went flying then Robotnik swung his double sided spear wide and Amy flew through the air still attached to the plasma rope and smashed into Purple, they both go flying and smash into the ground. Dr. Robotnik lands on the ground then puts his double sided spear in behind his back and lifted his left and right arm up, getting ready to fire at Purple and Amy, just before he shoots, the green gash on his back flared up again and he threw up oil that had a bit of green in it and he buckled to his hands and knees. He looks up at Purple and Amy laying there, with an angry look on his face. He thinks to himself, I can't recover from this, if I'm going to die then I'm taking them with me! Its time for my back up plan! Dr. Robotnik lifts his left arm up and the small keyboard came out again, he pushes another button and then they all feel the ground shake and the shaking stops in a matter of seconds. Purple and Amy stand up. Amy says what was that? what did you do Eggman? Dr. Robotnik replies all 7 of my cities over the world have access to the center of the earth and I just sent 7 massive bombs to the center of the earth. That means none of us will survive this! Dr. Robotnik lifts his 2 arms up and shoots the machine gun at Amy then shoots rockets at Purple. Amy lifts up her double sided spear and uses the propeller attack to block the machine gun bullets then Purple lights up black vortexes that suck the rockets into them. Amy says we cant keep this up forever! Dr. Robotnik starts shooting faster. Purple and Amy struggle to keep up the defense, then Super Sonic flew from in behind and Robotnik quickly turned around and punched him in the face and sent him flying into a building. Robotnik lit up his jet pack then Super Sonic pulled himself off the wall and looked angry, he says that's enough! Robotnik flew towards him and tried to punch Sonic but Sonic dodged then Robotnik lifted his left hand up and went to shoot Super Sonic with the machine gun but Super Sonic grabbed the machine gun with his left hand and Robotnik tried to fire but his gun couldn't rotate because Sonic was holding it, Super Sonic charged up his aura and yells out loud then with his right arm, smashes through Robotniks left arm and broke it right off. Sparks started to shoot out then Robotnik lifts his right hand up and shot a rocket directly into Super Sonic's face and it exploded then sent him flying and he smashed through a building in one side and out the other and into a car. Super Sonic lay there not moving and his aura died down. Robotnik turned around and saw Purple and Amy flying towards him. He pulls out his double sided plasma spear again. The 3 of them engage in a duel and Robotnik with his one remaining arm, blocks all the attacks that Purple and Amy throw at him then Robotnik quickly kicks in front and behind of him and hits Purple and Amy then shoots one side of the plasma spear towards Amy and the other side towards Purple, they both narrowly dodge it, then Robotnik swings the spear and the plasma rope misses Amy but grabs a hold of Purple. Robotnik shocks Purple with the plasma rope then Amy flew towards Robotnik and turns her staff into the hammer then Robotnik gets ready to kick Amy as she got closer, but then the green gash on his back flared up again and he threw up more oil with green in it. Amy smashes him in the gut with her hammer and put a decent sized dent in Robotnik. He quickly retaliates and knees Amy in the gut and she threw up blood. Then Robotnik elbowed her in the head and gave her a lump on her head and she smashed into the ground and stopped moving. Purple tried to break free of the plasma rope but couldn't. Dr. Robotnik starts shocking him again and swinging him around, smashing him into vehicles then flying up close to buildings and dragging him behind, smashing him through the windows of the building. After doing that for 2 minutes straight, Purple was beat up bad and sparks shot out everywhere. Just when Dr. Robotnik was about to finish him off with his double sided spear. Super Sonic came up from behind and grabbed the spear out of his hand and broke it over his knee then punched Robotnik in the face and he stumbled back, Sonic runs up and Robotnik swung at him but missed. Super Sonic jumps up and kicks him and he stumbles back even more. Super Sonic charges up a spin dash and shoots towards Robotnik at high speeds and smashes into his stomach, making small sparks shoot out. Super Sonic runs towards him, Robotnik fires his laser eyes at him and misses then tries again, Super Sonic dodges again, Robotnik fires at him a third time then finally hits him and starts to fry him, after frying him for 30 seconds and Super Sonic yelling in pain, Robotnik stops then Super Sonic dropped to the ground. Dr. Robotnik stares at the purple Amy Rose passed out on the ground, looks over and sees Purple laying there with sparks shooting out of his body, unable to move. He looks down and sees Super Sonic laying there not moving, he says...you go first. Dr. Robotnik hovers above the 3 of them laying there and lands on a roof top. He lights up his laser eyes then says computer, transfer all weapons energy power to laser eyes. His eyes go from glowing red, to glowing black and looks down towards Super Sonic. He charges up his laser eyes for 2 minutes then fires at Super Sonic. Amy looked up and saw the blast heading towards Sonic and shouts NOO! Super Sonic looked up and saw the blast heading towards him. Super Sonic tries to move but can't. He thinks to himself oh no! this is it...Purple teleports in front of the blast then Sonic and Amy both gasp. Purple's aura and his eyes glow. The blast smashes into his aura and Purple struggles to hold it off, the blast keeps hitting him and starts to rip his armor off and create more sparks shooting out of his body. All of a sudden, Robotnik's green gash on his back made him flinch and he threw up more oil that had even more green in it this time. The blast died down but Purple was fried, his 7 spikes were torn off his head, along with part of his face, one of his eyes were burnt out too. His purple armor had been completely blown off, and one of his arms was gone. Sonic crawls towards him and says Purple, why? He looks towards Super Sonic with one glowing purple eye and says, if I'm not going to be the one to destroy you, then nobody is. Don't lose Sonic...Purple's other eye shuts off and he stops moving.

Dr. Robotnik hovers in the air in rough shape, looking down at Purple with a confused look on his face, His laser eyes didn't work anymore, his double sided spear had been destroyed, his left arm had been busted off and his main cannon had also been destroyed. He says computer, how much energy do I have left? the computer says 39 percent. He growls and says damn it! Then from behind, Amy jumped off the top of a big building and turned her staff into the hammer and front flipped through the air and smashed Dr. Robotnik's jet pack and it stopped working, then they both fell towards the ground but Amy landed on top of him so Robotnik took the force of the fall, then Amy bounced off and hit the ground hard. Super Sonic, Amy and Dr. Robotnik all lay there not moving. 5 minutes goes by, then Amy and Dr. Robotnik slowly get up at the same time. Robotnik fires a rocket at her, she grabs her hammer and smashes the rocket away. She runs towards Robotnik then Robotnik lifts up his right hand and shoots his fist out and it flew towards Amy. She jumps over it and front flip hammer smashes Robotnik in the face and he fell back, the fist came back then Amy turned around and turned her hammer into the double sided spear and slashed his right hand in half in mid air. Robotnik lifted his right hand up and went to shoot a rocket close range at Amy but she shoved her spear into the rocket launcher then Dr. Robotnik tried to launch a rocket and it exploded close range and blew off Robotnik's arm and the blast made Amy's face bleed and knocked her out and sent her flying and she landed hard on her back.

All of a sudden, the bombs make it to the center of the earth and explode. A massive earthquake starts then the dome over top of the city starts to collapse and fall in big chunks. Super Sonic with all his remaining energy, got up and flew towards Amy and grabbed her then flew up towards the top of the dome, he looks down and sees a massive chunk fall towards Robotnik. Dr. Robotnik shot 4 homing missiles at Super Sonic and Amy then the massive chunk lands on top of him and he explodes under it. Super Sonic dodges 3 more big pieces that fall towards him and they take out 3 of the missiles, then Super Sonic flew out the top of the dome as the last missile headed towards him, he shot a small energy blast at it and it exploded. He flew away from the city with Amy in his arms. Super Sonic looked up and saw the thunder clouds getting worse, volcano's were erupting everywhere, it was really windy, and the earthquakes didn't stop. Super Sonic hovers there and thinks to himself now what? molten lava had consumed the entire land and the sky was pitch black everywhere and Super Sonic struggled to hold himself still in the intense wind. Amy wakes up and looks around then says Sonic whats going on? Sonic looks down at her bloody face and says I love you Amy. She looks scared then holds him close. Super Sonic and purple Amy hover in the air above the land covered in lava and the sky covered in black thunder clouds, then the earthquakes gets way worse and a few moments later, the planet explodes.


	22. page 22 (end)

Super Sonic was shooting through a dark portal with Amy in his arms, they see bright white in the distance then when they get to the end of the portal, the extreme white blinds them. Super Sonic lowers himself to the ground and walks around with Amy in his arms. It takes a while for their eyes to adjust, they look around them and see little spheres floating around everywhere, there were hundreds of them. They hear a voice in the distance saying, go ahead, take a look at one of them. Super Sonic shouts out who's there? He walks towards one of the spheres and it gets bigger. Super Sonic and Amy look into it and they see the younger version of Sonic with his buddy tails, running side by side in the green hill zone. Amy says what the...? Super Sonic keeps walking and gets close to another sphere, inside he sees himself running around on planet wisp using the wisp powers. He says I don't understand...All of a sudden Purple appears in front of them in spirit form. They both gasp and he says relax, I'm dead. Amy asks where are we? Super Sonic says I remember this place...this is the white space. I remember this place back when I was facing Timeater. Purple says that's right. Super Sonic says wait, does that mean we're dead? Purple replies you would have been. The planet exploded right after I used my powers to light up a black vortex and bring you 2 here, so the ironic thing is if I didn't die before the planet exploded, we would all have died. All these spheres you see represent different times and even different dimensions, when Eggman released Timeater, he split the very existence of the universe into different times and alternate dimensions. Super Sonic replies so you mean there are several different Sonic's? Purple replies yes, exactly...Amy says so how did you come to this place after you died? and how did you bring us here? Purple replies remember how your teacher came back briefly in spirit form during our first battle and gave you powers? Well when I absorbed his powers, I learned how to do the same thing and I also realized your teacher somehow had Timeaters powers and could tinker around with the very existence of time. After I was killed, I realized my spirit was still in tact and I was able to enter the void in between times and dimensions...Take a look at this sphere, Purple moves one close to them with his mind. They look into the sphere and see Sonic, Amy, Knuckles and Tails all together running through obstacle courses. Super Sonic says no way! our friends are alive! Purple says technically yes, in another dimension. Amy says is there any way we can see them or go to their dimension? Purple replies its a lot more complicated than you think, I was able to bring you to the future WITH the help of the chaos emeralds, going to another dimension is completely differen. Also you 2 are destined to live a certain life in your dimension. Super Sonic says well what was the point of bringing us to the future? why wouldn't you just go back in time and warn us about the air ship that got away? Amy says Sonic, isn't it obvious? if we stopped it then Eggman wouldn't have come back but neither would Purple. He brought us to the future for his own selfish reasons because he wanted to win the war against Eggman and take over the world! In the process, our son and daughter were both killed! You've put us through hell and we hate you! Purple replies you're correct. Amy says well why are we even here? what do you mean we are meant to live a certain life in our dimension? are we destined to be stuck here in limbo with you? Purple says because you defeated Dr. Robotnik and still remain undefeated, I've decided I'm going to help you and send you back to your time and all you need to do is destroy that one air ship that you let get away and that will stop all of this from happening. Purple says give me the chaos emeralds. Amy gets down from Super Sonic's arms and shouts yeah right, trust you? Super Sonic says Amy...he sacrificed his life to save mine. Amy pauses and says well...Purple replies I did it only because I didn't want to see anyone else destroy you besides me, it was another selfish move on my part so don't feel like you owe me anything...but at the same time you know I'm one to keep my word and be fair. I've always been honest with you Sonic. Purple reaches out and the 7 chaos emeralds slowly float towards him. Super Sonic and purple Amy turn back to normal then Purple's eyes glow and with the power of the chaos emeralds, he creates a dark portal. Sonic and Amy slowly float towards the portal, Sonic looks behind him and stares at Purple for a second, they both nod at each other and just before Sonic and Amy get sucked in, Sonic says thank you...

Sonic and Amy were sent back to the time when the 3rd and final air ship was attacking the city and they made sure they destroyed all the robots and the massive air ship. They go home after completely wiping out the last of Eggman and Purple's forces then talk about their time in the future. Sonic say I miss them Amy...why don't you seem as sad as me? Amy says don't get me wrong, I miss them too, I wish they could have came back with us but...Sonic says but what? Amy says you want to know what Violet whispered into my ear just before she died? Sonic says oh yeah I totally forgot about that! what did she say? Amy replies she told me the date her and our son were born...Sonic says what does that mean? Amy pauses then says, do I have to spell it out for you? If we...get together on the exact same day as when Sonic Jr and Violet were conceived then we will have our kids back! the exact same ones we met in the future! Sonic smiles and blushes then Amy laughs and says don't worry, that day is 3 years from now. Sonic gives her a hug.

10 years later the world had recovered most of its population and had rebuilt several cities and peace had lasted the whole time with no enemies.

Sonic and Amy were running through a big grassy field as the sun was going down, Sonic shouts come on! were almost there, gotta keep up! Amy stops then Sonic stops ahead of her. Amy says give them a break Sonic, their doing good but you can't expect them to be just as fast as you when they're only 7. Sonic says I know...Sonic Jr and Violet both come running up then stop in front of their parents and are out of breath. Sonic asks you 2 okay? Sonic Jr says I'm fine but Violet can't take much more! he laughs then Violet shoves him and starts getting moody with him. Amy says come on you 2, behave! we're almost there. The sun starts to set and the 4 of them approach a lake that Sonic was very familiar with. It was the one that once had him imprisoned underneath. They all sit close on a big rock together as a family and watch the sun set. Sonic and Amy both think of their adventures and how glad they are to have their kids back.


End file.
